Tears of Sacrifice
by CutePinkyGirl
Summary: Kisah cinta segi empat di tengah-tengah persahabatan antara Yaya, Boboiboy, Ying, dan Fang. Boboiboy dan Yaya saling mencintai, namun Fang dan Ying diam-diam menjadi jahat karena cinta pertama mereka tak terbalaskan. Lalu bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

"Naik naik ke puncak gunung. Tinggi tinggi sekali..."

"Naik naik ke puncak gunung. Tinggi tinggi sekali..."

"Woy, jangan berisik! Dan jangan menyanyikan lagu anak-anak seperti itu, menggelikan!" sungut pemuda berambut raven dengan kacamata nila yang bertengger di matanya.

Pemuda berjaket oranye serta bertopi dengan warna serupa menjadi jengkel dan tak terima. "Memangnya kenapa sih?! Suka-suka aku dan Gopal dong, mau nyanyi atau tidak!"

Si raven mendengus. "Suaramu sangat jelek dan jangan bernyanyi lagi!"

"Aduh... sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar seperti ini! Kalian kan sudah besar, jangan seperti anak kecil lagi dong!" lerai seorang gadis berambut setengah punggung dengan jaket tebal pink yang membaluti tubuhnya ketika melihat lelaki bertopi oranye yang dipakai terbalik itu hendak membalas.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah ke aku sih, Yaya? Fang tuh yang resek daritadi!" elak si pemuda bertopi oranye sambil menunjuk sahabatnya yang berkacamata nila.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku, Boboiboy? Kau sendiri yang berisik!" bela pemuda berkacamata yang ternyata bernama Fang.

"Entah, mungkin Fang tidak bisa bernyanyi dan ia sangat iri kepada Boboiboy yang bisa bernyanyi," timpal pemuda bertubuh gempal yang mengenakan jaket hijau tua. Dirinya berjalan di samping Boboiboy.

"STOP!" teriak Yaya, membuat semuanya bungkam. Yaya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan untuk meredakan amarahnya. "Jangan ada yang bertengkar lagi, ok?" lanjutnya dengan pelan.

Boboiboy melirik Fang malas. "Baiklah, asalkan Fang tidak menyebalkan lagi. Iya kan, Gopal?" ucapnya sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Gopal.

Pemuda berjaket hijau tua itu mengangguk mantap. "Yapz!"

Fang enggan membalas, hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Yaya tersenyum simpul saat tak lagi mendengar suara perdebatan ketiga sahabat cowoknya. Sahabat ceweknya yang sedari tadi diam, hanya terkikik pelan melihat tingkah konyol mereka.

"Lebih baik kita berfoto disini, bagaimana? Kalian setuju, tidak?" usul gadis oriental berkacamata setelah cukup lama mereka saling terdiam.

Yaya mengangguk. "Iya, Ying. Disini pemandangannya bagus sekali. Kita harus mengambil foto di pegunungan ini. Masa' sih kita tidak punya kenang-kenangan setelah lelah mendaki gunung?" bujuknya.

Gopal memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Iya juga ya? Melelahkan sekali mendaki gunung seperti ini. Yaudah deh, ayo kita foto-foto!"

Fang mendengus, menatap Gopal dengan tatapan mengejek. "Huh, bilang saja kalau kau sekarang lapar dan ingin cepat-cepat turun agar kau bisa makan sepuasnya."

Mendengar itu, Gopal cengengesan seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Yah... begitulah, Fang."

Boboiboy mendengus, sedangkan Yaya dan Ying geleng-geleng kepala dengan geli. Setelah itu, Yaya mengambil smartphonenya yang bergarskin Hello Kitty (kartun favoritnya) dengan berlatar belakang warna pink, sementara Ying mempersiapkan tongsisnya.

"Sebelah sana saja! Kalau disana kan pemandangan alamnya terlihat," ucap Boboiboy seraya menunjuk tempat yang menurutnya sangat bagus untuk tempat berselfie ria. Memang benar, tempat yang diusulkan Boboiboy menampilkan keindahan alam kota ditambah dengan langit biru yang membentang luas.

"Yok! Yok!" seru Gopal semangat. Fang yang mendengarnya mendengus.

Yaya, Boboiboy, Fang, Ying, dan Gopal berjalan ke tempat itu. Yaya membuka aplikasi kameranya lalu mengatur timer. Yaya di tengah, Boboiboy di samping kanan Yaya, Ying disamping kiri Yaya, Fang di samping kiri Ying, dan Gopal di samping kanan Boboiboy.

"Udah siap semua?" tanya Yaya, semuanya mengangguk. Yaya menekan tombolnya dan...

CEKREK!

Yaya menurunkan tongsisnya dan melihat hasil fotonya. Dirinya sendiri tersenyum lebar, Boboiboy memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, Fang tersenyum tipis, Ying tersenyum tipis juga, dan Gopal membuka mulutnya dengan semangat. Gadis itu tersenyum puas saat hasilnya memuaskan.

"Yaudah deh, aku mau duduk dulu. Kakiku pegal" keluh Gopal, memegangi kakinya yang dari luar memang kelihatan baik-baik saja. Ya iyalah, kan sekarang Gopal pakai celana jeans.

"Iya nih, aku juga capek. Haus, ngantuk juga" timpal Ying yang ternyata sama dengan Gopal. Gadis yang paling mungil diantara mereka berlima itu menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Hm... baiklah, aku masih ingin berfoto-foto di sekitar sini" ujar Yaya kalem.

Gopal dan Ying langsung menepi. Fang pun ikut serta. Dalam hati, ia juga sangat lelah dan mengantuk setelah berjalan mendaki gunung itu. Ketiga remaja itu mendudukkan diri dengan kaki diluruskan. Tak lupa mereka juga memilih tempat yang dingin alias tertutupi oleh sinar matahari. Ying langsung meneguk sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya.

"Ternyata melelahkan juga ya mendaki gunung seperti ini" ucap Ying sambil menutup botol minumannya.

Fang mengangguk. "Ya, memang sangat melelahkan."

Gadis oriental itu merasakan kalau matanya memberat, mendorongnya untuk cepat-cepat menutup mata dan masuk ke alam mimpi. Ditambah lagi angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus ke arah mereka. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya perlahan bersandar pada bahu kekar Fang. Pemuda oriental itu terkejut namun tidak protes. Ia tahu kalau sahabatnya yang paling muda itu sangat kelelahan. Ia pun sama.

Fang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan tatkala ia menguap lebar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar bisa menahan kantuknya sebentar saja, tetapi yang ada malah semakin mengantuk. Fang pun menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Ying yang juga bersandar pada bahunya. Kedua maniknya tertutup sempurna dan tak butuh waktu lama, ia masuk ke alam mimpi.

^^...^^

"Yaya, ayo kita foto bersama!" ajak Boboiboy, mengeluarkan smartphonenya yang bergarskin oranye.

Yaya yang sedang melipat tongsisnya, menatapnya heran. "Untuk apa?"

Pemuda itu terlihat bingung hendak menjawab apa. "Ya... tidak ada sih, hanya untuk kenang-kenangan. Tidak boleh ya?" balasnya sedikit kecewa.

Yaya memutar bola matanya, melihat ekspresi Boboiboy yang kecewa dan juga memelas bagaikan kucing yang kelaparan. Ia pun mengangguk. Hal itu tentu membuat Boboiboy berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Masih di tempat yang sama, mereka berdua mulai berselfie ria.

"Wah wah wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau orangnya narsis juga" ujar Boboiboy seraya melihat hasil fotonya.

Si gadis memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah lebay. Dari dulu, aku sudah seperti itu. Kenapa baru dibahas sekarang?"

Boboiboy sedikit merengut, sedangkan Yaya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu respon darinya, tapi Boboiboy tidak berkata apa-apa.

Merasa kalau Boboiboy tidak lagi mengajaknya berbicara, Yaya memandang pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya, lalu di potret untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan.

Gopal yang melihat Boboiboy dan Yaya berselfie ria tadi, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ish... Boboiboy sangat beruntung, bisa mengajak Yaya untuk foto bersama. Kalau seperti ini, aku ingin sekali foto sama Suzy."

Gopal heran tatkala tidak mendengar suara protes dari Fang seperti biasa. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melongo saat mendapati Fang dan Ying tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. "Yaelah, pantas saja aku dikacangin, ternyata mereka tidur" sungut Gopal pelan.

"Boboiboy, tolong foto aku disini dong. Pemandangan sunsetnya harus kelihatan ya" pinta Yaya kepada Boboiboy sembari menyerahkan smartphonenya.

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Oh ya? Memangnya aku dapat gaji berapa?" balasnya dengan candaan, disertai dengan senyuman jahil yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Yaya tersekesiap, kemudian tersenyum menyeringai.

"Uhm... berapa ya? 1000 mungkin?"

Boboiboy menganga. "Enak saja! Memangnya bayaran fotografer sebegitu murahnya ya? Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau jadi fotografer." Boboiboy membuang mukanya, membuat Yaya mengernyit.

"Memangnya kau mau jadi fotografer? Tidak kan? Lagipula yang ingin jadi fotografer itu si Fang, bukan kau" balas Yaya dengan heran.

Boboiboy terdiam, lalu cengengesan. "Iya juga ya..." gumam Boboiboy sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, cepat lakukan, kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa."

Boboiboy terkesiap. "Iya, Yaya. Aku fotoin kok. Jangan ngambek ya."

Yaya mengerutkan kening. "Siapa yang ngambek?"

Pemuda itu terlihat kebingungan. "Tentu saja kau, siapa lagi?"

Kalau Boboiboy bingung, justru Yaya bertambah bingung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Uh... ayo cepat! Keburu malam nih"

"Baiklah baiklah."

Yaya pun berdiri dan memasang pose sebagus mungkin. Yaya sengaja tak memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah kamera, melainkan ke arah lain. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuat rambut Yaya terbang sedikit. Wajah cantiknya semakin terlihat. Boboiboy memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut, dan...

CEKREK!

Foto berhasil diambil oleh Boboiboy. Yaya menghampiri Boboiboy untuk melihat hasil fotonya. Kedua manik sang gadis berbinar-binar.

"Wah... ini bagus sekali, Boboiboy! Aku menyukainya!"

Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "Tadi kebetulan ada angin, rambutmu terbang, jadi aku langsung ambil fotonya. Kalau hasilnya menurutmu bagus, terima kasih."

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Jantung Boboiboy jadi deg-degan melihat senyuman itu yang memang tertuju padanya. Boboiboy pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

Gadis itu tampaknya tak mengetahui sedikit perubahan pada diri Boboiboy. Pemuda itu menghembuskan napas pelan untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang masih tidak karuan.

"Ehm... terima kasih, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy sedikit tersentak lalu menoleh, mengangguk kaku, tersenyum canggung. "Sama-sama, Yaya. Siapa dulu yang fotoin? Boboiboy!" balasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan pede, membuat Yaya memukul pelan lengan pemuda itu.

Kemudian Yaya memotret pemandangan alam yang terlihat sangat indah saat matahari terbenam. Kedua netra Boboiboy tak sengaja menangkap sosok Yaya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Boboiboy tersenyum jahil lalu mengambil ponselnya dan...

CEKREK!

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu mendongak, mendapati Boboiboy yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seraya memandangi layar ponsel. Yaya melongo.

"Boboiboy, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Boboiboy menggeleng cepat, masih menahan tawa. "Ah... tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa." Tawa itu pun kembali meledak, membuat Yaya kesal.

"Hapus foto yang tadi, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy terkesiap, menyembunyikan ponsel dibalik punggung saat Yaya berusaha merebutnya. "Eh, jangan, Yaya! Kau tetap cantik kok. Tenang saja"

Yaya mendelik seraya berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat Boboiboy memujinya tetap cantik saat difoto diam-diam. "HAPUS!"

Boboiboy menggeleng polos, memeletkan lidah. "Tidak akan."

Yaya geram lalu berusaha mengambil ponsel Boboiboy yang disembunyikan oleh si pemilik di belakang punggungnya. Boboiboy dengan gesit menyembunyikan ponselnya lalu berlari menjauh. Yaya menggeram frustasi lalu berlari mengejar Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy!"

"Ambil kalau bisa!"

"Ish, Boboiboy! Kau kejam!"

Mereka pun saling kejar-kejaran mengelilingi pegunungan yang bentuknya kebetulan melingkar. Boboiboy terus tertawa saat Yaya mengejarnya sambil berteriak marah. Gopal yang tadinya asyik bermain game, melongo melihat mereka.

"Aduh!"

Boboiboy berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Yaya yang terjatuh sambil meringis kesakitan. Boboiboy pun berlari menghampiri Yaya dan berjongkok, menatap sang gadis khawatir. "Yaya, kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit?"

Yaya melurukan kedua kakinya sambil meringis. Boboiboy meneguk ludah kasar, tak tega melihat gadis itu terluka seperti itu. "Kakiku keseleo, Boboiboy. Bagaimana ini? Sakit..." jawabnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Yaya. Aku yang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku berlari menghindarimu tadi" ujar pemuda itu sambil menunduk, merasa bersalah. Yaya tertegun melihatnya.

"Nahh, dapat!"

"Eh?!"

Boboiboy mendongak, mendapati Yaya yang tersenyum watados sambil memandangi ponsel bergarskin oranye. Boboiboy membelalak, menatap tangannya yang kini sudah tidak memegangi apa-apa. Ia mengerucutkan kesal, kesal karena sudah ditipu oleh Yaya. Ia mengakui, bakat akting Yaya memang bagus dan sukses membuatnya tertipu.

"Sukses dihapus!" seru Yaya bahagia, membuat Boboiboy menekuk wajahnya, menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Padahal kan wajahmu di foto itu tidak jelek-jelek juga, tetap cantik kok. Makanya kau lihat dulu, jangan keburu dihapus" ujar Boboiboy masih tak terima.

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya. Aku kan tadi yang menghapus fotonya" balas Yaya dengan heran. Buru-buru Boboiboy menutup mulutnya karena malu.

"Bagaimana? Cantik kan?"

"Ish, Boboiboy!" Yaya berdiri dengan lutut kemudian memukuli lengan Boboiboy bertubi-tubi. Boboiboy gelagapan, berusaha menghindar dari pukulan maut Yaya.

"Eh, Yaya! Stop!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Huahhh!"

Karena tidak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri dan juga kehilangan keseimbangan, pemuda itu pun terjatuh ke belakang dan meringis kecil. Untungnya ia sebelumnya sedang duduk tadi, jadi rasa sakitnya berkurang.

Tubuh pemuda itu mematung saat melihat Yaya ada di atasnya. Napasnya tertahan saat itu juga. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Yaya. Gadis itu sama terkejutnya menyadari bahwa ia berada di atas pemuda itu. Sebelumnya ia memang memukuli pemuda itu karena kesal. Mungkin karena Boboiboy terjatuh, maka ia ikut terjatuh.

Keduanya saling berpandangan antara tak percaya dan juga terpesona. Jikalau Gopal tidak sibuk dengan gamenya, pasti ia akan memotret moment langka ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kemudian Yaya tersadar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian terbelalak. Wajahnya memerah total. Yaya segera bangkit membuat Boboiboy langsung tersadar.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul penuh, Boboiboy berdiri, salah tingkah dan enggan bertemu mata dengan Yaya. Gadis itu sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat akibat kejadian tadi. Astaga, kenapa tadi begitu memalukan?!

Gopal terkejut melihat langit yang hampir gelap. "Boboiboy! Yaya! Lanjut yuk! Langitnya sudah mulai gelap."

Boboiboy dan Yaya tersentak. Kemudian mereka berdua sama-sama memandang langit yang hampir gelap.

"Uhm, baiklah."

Gadis itu dengan cepat melangkah menghampiri Gopal, sedangkan Boboiboy masih mematung di tempat akibat kejadian tadi. Yaya agak terkejut melihat Fang dan Ying sama-sama tertidur dengan posisi yang ... sedikit romantis. Mau tak mau Yaya tersenyum.

"Ying... Fang... ayo bangun! Kita jalan lagi."

Sepasang insan yang sama-sama pemakai kacamata itu menggeliat pelan. Fang menguap lebar, sedangkan Ying mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar kesadarannya terkumpul penuh. Ia terkejut melihat Fang tepat di sebelahnya, dekat pula. Tanpa sadar, wajahnya memerah.

"Ayo bangun! Sudah malam nih" ujar Gopal.

Kening Fang mengkerut melihat wajah Ying memerah, apalagi tatapannya tertuju padanya. Cukup lama pula. "Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah seperti ini? Sakit?"

Kedua mata Ying langsung mengerjap lalu ia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak kok."

Yaya berjongkok lalu memandangi Ying dengan khawatir. "Kau sakit, Ying?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan tangan di kening Ying.

Gadis oriental itu menyingkirkan tangan Yaya dengan pelan. "Tidak, Yaya. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku hanya kepanasan, makanya wajahku memerah."

Boboiboy mengernyit heran. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kepanasan? Udaranya kan dingin sekali." Ying tertohok, tak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Sudahlah, kita harus cepat jalan lagi." Fang mulai berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Ying mengangguk menyetujui dan berdiri, dengan dibantu oleh Yaya karena ia sedikit oleng tadi. Dalam hati, Ying sangat berterima kasih kepada Fang. Padahal kan ia tidak kenapa-napa.

^^...^^

"Eh, sumpah, kita sekarang ada dimana?"

Mereka berlima berhenti bersamaan lalu mengedarkan pandangan mereka. Langit sudah gelap dan cahaya pun minim. Terdengar suara jangkrik bersahutan, membuat suasana menjadi sedikit seram. Gadis berambut pirang itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja merinding. Ditambah lagi angin malam berhembus kencang ke arahnya.

"Ya ampun, kita tersesat! Bagaimana ini?!" pekiknya ketakutan.

Mendengar pekikan itu, kedua gadis lain menjadi ketakutan. "Uh... Amy, aku juga tidak tahu kita harus bagaimana" sahut gadis berambut cokelat yang terurai panjang, lalu memeluk Amy untuk mencari kehangatan.

"Amy, Suzy, Siti, kalian jangan takut, ok? Aku yakin kita akan cepat kembali ke perkemahan" ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan mantap. Lelaki di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju lalu menajamkan pandangannya disertai dengan cahaya senter yang dipegangnya.

"Bagaimana tidak takut kalau tempatnya gelap seperti ini? Kalau nanti ada harimau atau beruang atau binatang buas lainnya, bagaimana? Aku tidak mau mati sekarang!" sahut gadis yang memeluk Amy itu. Amy mengangguk gemetar.

"Kalian tidak boleh seperti itu dong! Kita harus positive thinking" ujar gadis berambut sebahu dan berponi lebat.

"Nah, benar tuh apa kata Siti. Kita harus positive thinking" ujar seorang lelaki berjaket cokelat tua. Ia menoleh pada sahabat lelakinya. "Ochobot, kita harus lakukan sesuatu. Kita tidak mungkin diam terus disini."

Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil Ochobot itu mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu, Iwan. Sebentar, aku akan menghubungi seseorang."

"Hei, Suzy! Jangan menginjak kakiku! Sakit, tahu!" teriak Amy.

"Maaf deh, maaf. Aku kan tidak tahu, Amy!" balas Suzy yang juga berteriak.

"Amy, Suzy, jangan teriak-teriak dong!" ujar Siti yang mulai kesal.

Ochobot hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku mereka bertiga, sementara Iwan memutar bola matanya. Ochobot mencari kontak salah satu temannya lalu menekan tombol call dengan segera.

"Loh, kalian? Kalian belum sampai di perkemahan?"

Kelima remaja itu menoleh, mendapati kelima remaja lain yang merupakan teman sekelas mereka. Ochobot membatalkan panggilannya saat orang yang dihubunginya ada di hadapannya. Amy, Suzy, dan Siti berlari ke arah mereka.

"Yaya, Ying, kalian tahu? Kita sangat takut saat tahu kita tersesat." Amy mulai bercerita dengan nada yang terdengar heboh. Semua tahu kalau Amy memang begitu.

Suzy mengangguk. "Untung kalian datang tepat waktu."

Ochobot dan Iwan berjalan mendekati Boboiboy, Fang, dan Gopal. "Untung saja ada kalian. Boboiboy, aku baru saja menghubungimu tapi kau sudah datang lebih dulu. Baguslah."

Pemuda berjaket oranye itu mengelus tengkuknya yang kedinginan. "Kalian tersesat?"

Iwan mengangguk. "Ya, dan petanya dihilangkan sama Suzy!" ujarnya seraya menatap pemilik nama yang disebutnya dengan tajam.

Suzy menatapnya jengkel. "Kan sudah ku bilang kalau petanya terbang dibawa angin, lalu jatuh ke jurang. Apa aku harus mengambilnya di dasar jurang?" elaknya tak terima, menatap Iwan jengkel.

Gopal langsung maju menghadap Iwan. "Jangan menyalahkan Suzy terus dong!" Suzy tersenyum lebar karena nampaknya Gopal tak terima ia disalahkan oleh Iwan.

Iwan mendengus, memutar bola matanya. "Yelah tuh."

"Jadi kalian tahu arah menuju ke perkemahan?" tanya Ochobot.

Yaya mengangguk. "Iya, kalau begitu ayo kita bersama-sama saja!"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Amy dan Suzy menghembuskan napas lega karena mereka tidak jadi tersesat. Para gadis berjalan di tengah sementara para pemuda berjalan di depan dan belakang untuk berjaga-jaga.

^^...^^

 _Lihat awan disana berarak mengikutiku. Pasti dia pun tahu.  
Ingin aku lewati agar hidup tetap indah, namun harus ku jalani.  
Berdua denganmu pasti lebih baik, aku yakin itu. Bila sendiri, hati bagai langit berselimut kabut..._

 _Lihat awan disana berarak mengikutiku. Pasti dia pun tahu.  
Ingin aku lewati agar hidup tetap indah, namun harus ku jalani.  
Berdua denganmu pasti lebih baik, aku yakin itu. Bila sendiri, hati bagai langit berselimut kabut..._

Malam hari pun tiba. Seluruh murid kelas XI IPA 4 bernyanyi bersama dengan Fang yang bermain gitarnya. Mereka duduk membentuk lingkaran mengitari api unggun.

Pemuda bertopi oranye serta berjaket tebal berwarna serupa dengan topinya itu tak sengaja memandangi Yaya yang sedang mengobrol dan bercanda dengan Ying di sela-sela lagu. Mereka berdua saling tertawa riang, membuat Boboiboy tersenyum. Di saat tertawa, pandangan Yaya tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan pandangan Boboiboy.

Yaya kebingungan saat Boboiboy terus saja menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tentu saja, posisinya berada di seberang Boboiboy. Kemudian pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, membuat Yaya mengernyit.

Tanpa Yaya ketahui, Boboiboy merutuk dalam hati. _"Kok bisa-bisanya aku ketahuan sama Yaya? Kalau seperti ini, aku kan jadi malu. Grrr"_ rutuk Boboiboy dalam hati. Tapi di sisi lain, hati Boboiboy senang karena study tour kali ini sangat menyenangkan dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya.

SMA Bakti Negara memang selalu mengadakan acara Study Tour dua kali setiap tahunnya untuk semua murid, yaitu di awal liburan semester 1 dan awal liburan semester 2. Tetapi hari diadakannya setiap kelas berbeda-beda. Sekarang adalah giliran kelas XI, baik kelas IPA maupun IPS.

Di saat murid-murid kelas XI IPA 4 enak-enaknya bernyanyi, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pria berumur 20 tahunan memakai kacamata berwarna merah dan berpakaian kemeja motif bunga-bunga besar (baju pantai). Namanya Pak Zola. Boboiboy sangat heran memiliki guru seperti dia, kadang konyol, kadang killer, gayanya nyentrik pula, sekarang malah salah baju. Memangnya mereka ada di pantai?

Dia tidak hanya sendiri, dia ditemani istrinya yang cantik jelita yang bernama Bu Zila. Pakaiannya pun senada dengan Pak Zola. Tetapi Bu Zila berada di lingkaran kelas lain yakni kelas XI IPS 1

"Bagaimana kabar kalian, wahai anak muda?" salam Pak Zola dengan gaya khasnya yang tidak boleh ditiru oleh siapapun.

"Baik, Pak Zola!" jawab murid kelas XI IPA 4 dengan serentak.

"Kalian tahu sebentar lagi kita akan ngapain?" tanyanya memberi tebakan.

Para murid saling berpandangan, ada yang menggeleng tanda tak tahu, berbisik-bisik dan sok tahu apa jawabannya, dan memilih untuk diam.

Gopal menopang dagunya sambil berpikir. "Uhm... game?" tebaknya ngasal.

Pak Zola menepuk tangannya sekali. "Yah... kau benar! Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang dengan bermain game! Yeeeeee!" Pak Zola bertepuk tangan dengan heboh. Reaksi mereka ada yang sangat gembira seperti Gopal dan Boboiboy, ada yang mulai menebak game apa yang akan dimainkan, dan ada yang hanya diam.

"Memangnya game apa, Pak?" tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Kalian tidak perlu takut karena game ini sangatlah mudah. Kalian harus menyalurkan kedua botol ini ke teman kalian secepat mungkin namun urut dan arah jalan botol masing-masing berlawanan." Pak Zola memperlihatkan botol yang dimaksudnya. "Dan saya juga akan memutar lagu. Kalau lagu berhenti berputar, maka kedua anak yang memegang botol saat itu juga harus maju ke depan dan dihukum. Hukumannya teman kalian sendiri yang menentukan. Nah, kalian mengerti?"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti meskipun penjelasan Pak Zola terkesan membingungkan. Pak Zola mengambil music box yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai dari Yaya dan Ying! Yaya akan menyalurkan botolnya ke arah kanan sedangkan Ying akan menyalurkan botolnya ke arah kiri." Pak Zola menyerahkan botol bekas air mineral itu ke Fang dan Ying. "Permainan akan dimulai setelah saya memainkan musiknya."

Mereka semua pun bersiap-siap. Pak Zola menyeringai lalu menekan tombol 'Play' di music boxnya. Fang dan Ying langsung menyalurkan botolnya ke arah yang ditentukan Pak Zola. Mereka semua mendadak menjadi gesit dalam pemindahan botol. Sesekali para gadis ada yang berteriak dan para lelaki tertawa untuk memperhidup suasana.

"Hei, ayo cepat! Jangan lembek gitu dong!"

"Ish... sabar dikit, napa!"

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!"

Begitulah teriakan mereka yang terdengar begitu heboh. Pak Zola tertawa saat Amy tak sengaja menjatuhkan botolnya saking takutnya terkena hukuman. Pak Zola kembali menyeringai tipis dan...

"Eh?!"

Musik pun berhenti mendadak. Pak Zola bangkit dari kursinya lalu mendekati lingkaran yang dibentuk murid kelas XI IPA 4. Kedua anak yang masih memegang botol itu memandang botolnya dengan cengo.

"Nah, siapa yang memegang botolnya?"

"Boboiboy dan Yaya, Pak!"

Boboiboy dan Yaya mendongak lalu saling berpandangan dengan cengo. Astaga, kenapa mereka berdua yang kalah di waktu yang bersamaan?

"Nah, Boboiboy dan Yaya, ayo maju ke depan. Kalian dihukum."

"Cieee cieee..." sorak seisi kelas dengan heboh. Disertai dengan suara siulan. Sepasang remaja itu sama-sama malu dan maju ke depan dengan kepala menunduk.

"Jadi kalian akan memberi hukuman apa untuk mereka berdua?" tanya Pak Zola kepada teman sekelas Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Tembak Yaya, Boboiboy!" seru Gopal semangat.

Boboiboy dan Yaya melotot bersamaan.

"Ya, benar! Ayo tembak Yaya, Boboiboy!" seru Amy menyetujui.

"Tembak! Tembak! Tembak!" seru seisi kelas sambil bertepuk tangan.

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, sedangkan Yaya menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah memerah total. Pak Zola mengangguk mantap lalu mendekati mereka. "Nah, Boboiboy, kamu harus menyatakan cintamu kepada Yaya" ujar Pak Zola sambil menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

Boboiboy tersentak lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak bisa seperti itu dong, Pak. Aku dan Yaya kan hanya bersahabat" balas Boboiboy. Yaya menoleh padanya, membuat Boboiboy juga menoleh padanya. Fakta yang menyakitkan harus mereka sadari.

Pak Zola memutar bola matanya. "Ini kan hanya hukuman permainan. Tentu saja ini hanya pura-pura. Pura-pura, Boboiboy! Pura-pura! Kenapa kau menganggapnya serius?!"

Boboiboy mengerjapkan matanya. Astaga, ia sudah salah paham. Ia tak menyangka kalau ini hanyalah bohongan belaka. Boboiboy cengengesan, sedangkan Yaya menghembuskan napas lega. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak nyaman menyelimuti hatinya, juga perasaan kecewa.

"HUUUUUUU..." sorak kecewa dari yang lain terdengar.

"Yah... beneran dong, Pak. Jangan cuma pura-pura doang" keluh Gopal. Boboiboy yang mendengarnya langsung menghadiahi Gopal dengan deathglare mematikannya. Yaya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Gopal mengacuhkannya.

"Jangan, kasihan mereka berdua. Ini hanya hukuman permainan dan tidak sungguh-sungguh. Ok, Boboiboy, kamu harus menyatakan cintamu kepada Yaya. Sekalian sama belajar seni theater."

Boboiboy mengangguk lalu berdiri menghadap Yaya, membuat Yaya menjadi deg-degan. Ia menahan diri karena ini hanyalah permainan. Boboiboy menghembuskan napasnya perlahan karena ini sama saja seperti menembak Yaya beneran.

"Ehm... Yaya?"

"Boboiboy, genggam tangan Yaya juga dong! Biar tambah so sweet..." seru Amy, yang langsung disetujui semuanya. Boboiboy dan Yaya sama-sama mendelik ke arah Amy. Toh, percuma mereka melakukannya. Amy kan gadis yang tidak peka.

"Baiklah, Boboiboy. Lakukanlah, ini juga hukumanmu" ujar Pak Zola. Boboiboy pun mengangguk lesu. Dengan gemetar, Boboiboy meraih tangan Yaya dan menggenggamnya pelan. Entah hanya perasaan Boboiboy atau bukan, tangan Yaya terasa panas dingin, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ehm... Yaya?"

"Iya, Boboiboy?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau kita sudah kenal sejak lama. Aku jadi tahu sifat aslimu seperti apa." Boboiboy terdiam, tiba-tiba saja ia kehabisan kata-kata. Padahal ia sering menonton Drama Korea. Mendadak Boboiboy tersenyum. "Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah bisa merasakan kalau kau adalah sebagian dari nafasku. Tanpamu aku kosong, kehilangan sebagian nyawaku. Tanpamu aku hampa, hanya badan tanpa nyawa. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Cieeeee..." sorak seisi kelas.

"Ah... so sweettttt..." gumam Suzy yang mulai kebawa perasaan alias baper. Ia tanpa sadar memeluk Amy yang juga ikut-ikutan baper.

"Kapan ya Ochobot seperti itu padaku?" gumam Amy pelan. Meskipun pelan, Ochobot dapat mendengarnya entah bagaimana caranya. Pemuda itu tersentak dan termenung akan hal itu. Yah... karena sesuatu terjadi, menyebabkan ia jadi sangat malu dan canggung ketika bertemu dengan Amy.

"Hm... sukses membuat orang baper. Suzy saja baper" gumam Gopal sangat pelan. Hanya dirinya seorang yang mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Fang yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Ia mengernyit. "Loh, Fang? Tumben kau diam saja, kenapa?"

Fang tersentak lalu menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Gopal menatapnya ngeri. "Jangan melamun di tempat seperti ini! Nanti kerasukan, biar tahu rasa!" cibir Gopal yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan gratis dari Fang.

Suzy tanpa sadar tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri melihat kedua teman sekelasnya yang berada di depan. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua sungguh membuatnya baper. Kemudian netranya tak sengaja melihat Ying yang terlihat muram. "Ying, kau kenapa?"

Ying agak terkejut lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak kok, aku hanya mengantuk."

Gadis berambut cokelat asli itu manggut-manggut mengerti dan mendengus geli. Ying bersyukur karena Suzy bukanlah orang yang sangat mengenalnya.

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy, Yaya. Beri tepuk tangan untuk mereka berdua."

Semuanya pun bertepuk tangan dengan riuh. Pak Zola mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk kembali ke tempat semula. Setelah itu, Boboiboy dan Yaya tak sengaja saling berpandangan lalu keduanya sama-sama tertawa, menertawai kejadian konyol yang terjadi malam ini.

^^...^^

"Loh, Yaya? Kau belum tidur?"

Gadis itu berjengit saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertopi dan berjaket oranye melangkah mendekatinya. Yaya menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi pemuda itu tempat duduk. Boboiboy pun mendaratkan tubuhnya di samping Yaya.

"Kau sendiri juga belum tidur, kenapa?"

Boboiboy tertawa. "Aku kan laki-laki, wajar dong kalau jam segini belum tidur. Nah, kau kan perempuan. Seharusnya di jam segini sudah tidur."

Yaya tersenyum tipis, mengeratkan genggamannya pada cangkir yang berisi cokelat panas. "Belum ngantuk. Makanya aku disini."

Boboiboy ber'oh' ria sambil manggut-manggut. Disesapnya cokelat panas yang baru diambilnya di kantin perkemahan untuk memberikan kehangatan. Yaya meliriknya.

"Oh iya, kenapa kata-katamu tadi sukses membuat semuanya baper? Padahal kan kata-katamu biasa saja, tidak begitu romantis."

Pemuda itu sedikit tersedak saat Yaya tak sengaja menyinggungnya. Ia menepuk dadanya pelan lalu terdiam berpikir. "Entahlah. Iya sih, memang menurutku biasa saja. Soalnya mendadak sih, jadinya jelek." Yaya tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu menyeruput minumannya yang sedikit mendingin. "Kau sendiri tidak baper ya?"

Yaya menelan cokelatnya lalu menoleh. "Sedikit, kata-katamu terlalu pasaran, tidak bisa membuatku langsung baper" cibirnya yang membuat Boboiboy cemberut.

"Kau terlalu kejam, Yaya."

Yaya tertawa, menyenggol lengan Boboiboy pelan. "Maaf, aku kan hanya bercanda." Pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum malu.

Kemudian tak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka berdua. Hanya keheningan yang mengisi. Tiba-tiba angin malam berhembus kencang ke arah mereka. Sontak Yaya menggigil kedinginan. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Boboiboy melirik dan mengetahuinya. Jujur saja, ia juga kedinginan, apalagi Yaya.

Setelah tahu, Boboiboy tertawa kecil, membuat Yaya mengernyit. Kemudian Yaya tercengang saat Boboiboy mendekatkan diri kepadanya, lalu menarik resleting jaketnya sampai ke atas. Dalam hati, Yaya menertawai kebodohannya yang melupakan hal itu. Pantas saja ia kedinginan sejak tadi. Setelah itu, Boboiboy memperbaiki syal pink yang melingkar di leher mungil Yaya. Gadis itu hanya diam, merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Tak berhenti sampai situ, Boboiboy kemudian memperbaiki posisi topi rajutan pink di kepala Yaya. Kini wajahnya memanas. Apalagi saat melihat wajah serius Boboiboy tadi.

"Nah, sudah tidak dingin lagi kan?" Boboiboy bertanya, Yaya mengangguk kaku.

Entah apa yang Boboiboy pikirkan sekarang, pemuda itu tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yaya. Gadis itu membeku melihat tingkahnya. Jujur saja, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari kejadian tadi. Sangat cepat, sampai Yaya tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Wajah Boboiboy semakin dekat, spontan Yaya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Melihat itu, Boboiboy menyeringai kecil lalu ikut memejamkan matanya, mulai memiringkan kepalanya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, dekat, dekat, dan...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini, hah?!"

Boboiboy dan Yaya langsung membuka mata mereka dan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya. Wajah sang gadis sangat merah, begitu pula dengan sang pemuda. Keduanya sama-sama menunduk malu lantaran aksi mereka kepergok oleh sang guru, Pak Zola pula.

"Ngapain kalian berdua masih ada disini? Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam?" Yang diceramahi masih menundukkan kepala. Pak Zola geleng-geleng kepala heran. "Lebih baik kalian cepat tidur di tenda masing-masing karena besok kita akan pulang ke Jakarta. Cepat tidur!"

Boboiboy dan Yaya lari terbirit-birit menuju ke tenda masing-masing. Untungnya cokelat panas mereka sudah habis. Melihat hal itu, Pak Zola memandangi mereka dengan heran. "Dasar anak muda! Berani-beraninya ciuman di tempat sepi kayak gini? Eh, kalau ciuman emang harus di tempat yang sepi juga yak" kata Pak Zola berpikir.

^^...^^

Yaya langsung masuk ke dalam tenda dan menutup resleting tendanya rapat-rapat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di antara Ying dan Amy yang sama-sama terlelap. Ia memang satu tenda dengan Ying, Amy, Suzy, dan Siti.

Gadis itu menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Hembusan napas teratur lolos dari bibirnya. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan. Bahkan rona merah di pipinya tidak kunjung menghilang.

Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Boboiboy akan melakukan hal itu padanya. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Setelah Boboiboy menarik resleting jaketnya sampai ke atas, memperbaiki posisi syal dan topi rajutannya, membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, Boboiboy hampir menciumnya?! Ini benar-benar gila!

Yaya terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semua ini, sampai ia menguap lebar dan matanya mulai memberat. Tanpa waktu lama ia pun jatuh ke alam mimpi.

^^...^^

Boboiboy masuk ke dalam tenda dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Ia duduk diantara Fang dan Gopal yang tertidur nyenyak dengan perlahan, takut membuat keduanya terbangun dan marah-marah padanya.

Pemuda itu menutup wajah manisnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangan. Ia bersumpah, ia tidak sadar melakukan hal itu. Ini diluar dugaannya! Ia hanya menaikkan resleting jaket Yaya sampai atas, lalu membenahi syal dan topi rajutan Yaya. Hanya itu niatnya. Tetapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba hendak mencium Yaya yang notabenenya (masih) sahabatnya sendiri? Boboiboy mengerang seraya menjambak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

Pemuda berambut raven di sebelahnya mendecak kesal dan terbangun. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Mengganggu orang tidur saja!" ujarnya dengan sebal, sekaligus berbisik agar yang lain tidak terbangun.

Menyadari itu, Boboiboy menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Iya iya, aku minta maaf."

Fang mendengus. "Cepat tidur!"

Boboiboy menggerutu namun akhirnya menurut. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya setelah melepas topinya, sedangkan Fang mengubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi Boboiboy. Pemuda berparas manis itu menggigit bibir.

 _"_ _Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku bertemu dengan Yaya nanti? Pasti dia marah."_

TBC

 **Saya hadir membawa ff baru dengan pair BOBOIBOY & YAYA! (tertawa girang)**

 **Kebanyakan suka berkhayal, akhirnya jadinya gini deh. Daripada kebuang percuma alias sia-sia, mending ditulis terus di publish kan?**

 **Gimana? Hasilnya jelek/bagus kah? Aku ingin tahu jawaban kalian.**

 **Review please... jangan jadi dark readers, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama, Papa, aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya?" ujar Yaya lalu mencium punggung tangan sang ibu dan juga sang ayah.

Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Iya, Yaya. Hati-hati, sayang!"

Yaya mengangguk lalu berlari menuju mobil yang biasanya mengantarnya ke sekolah. Ia melihat ayahnya mencium kening ibunya, lalu ibunya mencium punggung tangan ayahnya. Mau tak mau, ia tersenyum melihatnya.

 _"_ _Untung saja keluargaku masih lengkap dan harmonis."_

Ketika hendak membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang yang menaiki sepeda ninja berwarna oranye kombinasi hitam dan berhenti di depan rumahnya. Yaya melongo, ia tahu betul siapa dia.

"Ah, Boboiboy! Tante rindu sekali padamu."

"Apakabar, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy membuka helmnya lalu digantungkan di spion. Ia tersenyum lebar dan turun dari motornya, menghampiri kedua orang tua Yaya untuk mencium punggung tangan keduanya. "Aku juga rindu sekali sama Tante Dinia." Boboiboy menoleh ke ayah Yaya. "Kabarku baik, Om Danu. Bagaimana dengan Om?"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kabar Om juga baik." Lalu ayah Yaya yang bernama Danu itu mengecek arlojinya. "Baiklah, saya berangkat dulu. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam."

Danu berlari menuju mobilnya yang berwarna hitam, sedangkan Yaya masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dinia mengisyaratkan Yaya agar menghampiri Boboiboy. Yaya pun menurut. Boboiboy sangat senang Yaya menghampirinya.

"Yaya, kita berangkat bersama yuk!" ajak Boboiboy.

"Loh, tapi kan aku berangkat diantar sama sopir aku."

Boboiboy terlihat kecewa. Buru-buru Dinia memberikan delikan penuh arti kepada putri kesayangannya, membuat Yaya mengernyit. "Yaya, kamu berangkat sama Boboiboy saja. Apa kamu tidak kasihan sama Boboiboy? Dia kan sudah capek-capek kesini." Boboiboy tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya.

Yaya mendengus pelan. _"Siapa yang suruh datang ke sini?"_ batinnya bertanya. Yaya berdehem. "Hm, baiklah. Aku berangkat dengan Boboiboy saja" balasnya dengan terpaksa.

"Nah, gitu dong. Terima kasih, Yaya." Yaya mengangguk. "Tante, kami berdua berangkat dulu ya. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam. Hati-hati di jalan!"

Boboiboy berlari menuju motornya dan memakai helm. Ia juga memberikan satu helm lagi yang dibawanya dari rumah kepada Yaya.

^^...^^

Boboiboy menghentikan motornya di pinggir jalan, agak jauh dari komplek perumahan gadis yang diboncengnya. Yaya mengerutkan keningnya lalu turun dari motor, diikuti oleh Boboiboy. Mereka kemudian sama-sama membuka helm yang mereka kenakan.

"Kenapa kita berhenti? Motornya mogok?" tanya Yaya pada Boboiboy yang sedang merapikan surai hitamnya.

Boboiboy menggeleng, tersenyum penuh arti pada Yaya. "Tentu saja tidak. Motorku kan motor mahal, tidak mungkin mogok" balasnya sombong.

Gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak puncak kepala Boboiboy. "Jadi kenapa?"

Boboiboy berdehem pelan, melangkah mendekati Yaya, membuat gadis itu menjadi was-was. "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Minta maaf kenapa?" tanya Yaya kebingungan.

Napas dihembus pelan. "Kau lupa ya? Soal kemarin malam itu, waktu Study Tour."

Yaya terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, di saat kemah. Kemudian ia mendelik, wajahnya memerah. Boboiboy menjadi sedikit takut. "Oh, yang itu?" Boboiboy mengangguk takut-takut. Ekspresi Yaya berubah menjadi serius. "Sebentar, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Lelaki itu dapat merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Tanya apa?"

"Sebenarnya waktu itu, kau kenapa sih? Jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya."

Tiba-tiba saja Boboiboy menggenggam kedua tangan Yaya, membuat Yaya terperangah. "Yaya, aku minta maaf. Sumpah, aku tidak ada niatan apapun, termasuk menciummu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi seperti itu, mungkin aku ketempelan sama hantu cowok yang menyukaimu" jelas Boboiboy dengan ekspresi memelasnya.

Gadis itu agak kecewa mendengarnya, entah karena apa. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya menjadi sesak. Ia pun tak protes saat lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya. "Terus, kenapa minta maafnya baru sekarang? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja?"

Boboiboy cengengesan. "Yah... aku lupa. Baru ingat tadi pagi. Jadi aku langsung minta maaf mumpung ingat."

Yaya hanya ber'oh' ria sambil manggut-manggut. "Jadi kau mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama hanya untuk minta maaf? Biasanya kan kau berangkat sekolahnya siang."

Boboiboy cemberut mendengarnya. "Ya... tidak juga. Hanya ingin berangkat pagi saja, sekalian minta maaf padamu."

Gadis itu tak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia kembali menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan datar. "Urusannya sudah selesai kan?" Boboiboy mengangguk. "Jadi bisa kan kau melepaskan tanganku?"

Pemuda itu menganga lalu melihat tangannya yang ternyata masih menggenggam tangan Yaya. Buru-buru ia melepasnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Eh, maaf, Yaya. Aku tidak tahu. Maaf ya."

"Hm, aku tahu itu." Yaya menyibak rambutnya pelan lalu melihat arlojinya. "Baiklah, ayo kita jalan lagi, Boboiboy. Kita bisa terlambat."

Boboiboy tertawa pelan. "Yaelah, Yaya. Masih jam setengah 7 kok. Tenang saja."

Gadis itu mendengus pelan. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat!" ujar Yaya sambil mengenakan helm kembali.

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku naik motornya cepet sekali?"

"Hm, aku tahu." balas Yaya datar. Yaya mendelik saat Boboiboy masih belum mengenakan helm. "Cepat pakai helmmu, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy tersentak. "Iya, Yaya. Aku pakai helmnya sekarang." Boboiboy langsung mengenakan helm dengan cepat saat tahu Yaya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Dalam hati, pemuda itu sangat senang karena Yaya terus memandanginya meskipun sebenarnya adalah mengawasinya.

^^...^^

Boboiboy mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti biasanya. Berkali-kali Yaya berteriak protes tetapi ia abaikan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena bisa berangkat sekolah bersama Yaya, apalagi Yaya duduk di belakangnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Yah, itu bukan rencananya sih. Ia sudah terbiasa naik sepeda motor dengan kencang.

"Boboiboy, lampu merah! Berhenti!"

Boboiboy gelagapan dan langsung menekan rem sedalam-dalamnya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega karena tidak sampai menabrak kendaraan di depannya, sekaligus tidak sampai membuat Yaya terluka.

"Hei, Boboiboy! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau sengaja ya?!" teriak Yaya geram, sambil mengelus-elus jidatnya yang terantuk kaca helm sekaligus punggung Boboiboy.

Boboiboy meringis pelan, menoleh ke belakang. "Aduh, maaf, Yaya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada lampu merah di daerah ini."

Yaya melongo. "Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu?! Kau kan selalu lewat jalan ini kalau mau ke sekolah?! Oh, kau ingin mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Iya kan?!"

Tentu saja Boboiboy kesal setelah dikatakan begitu. "Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak dong! Aku sedikit melamun tadi. Makanya aku lupa kalau ada lampu merah."

Penjelasan Boboiboy justru membuat Yaya semakin naik darah. "Apa kau bilang?! Melamun?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau naik kendaraan sambil melamun itu bahaya?!"

"Iya iya, Yaya. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Jangan marah-marah lagi."

Gadis itu mendengus sebal lalu membuang muka. Boboiboy yang melihat itu mendesah frustasi lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke depan lagi. Akan sangat sulit mengembalikan mood Yaya, apalagi gadis itu badmood di pagi buta begini. Saat menoleh ke kiri, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sahabatnya yang berambut raven menaiki sepeda motor ninja sama sepertinya, tetapi milik sahabatnya berwarna ungu tua.

"Loh, Fang?"

Merasa dipanggil, pemuda itu menoleh. Yaya yang juga mendengarnya, celingukan mencari sahabatnya yang bernama Fang. Fang terkejut melihat Boboiboy ternyata ada di sampingnya, kemudian ia bertemu mata dengan Yaya, membuat Fang semakin terkejut lagi. Ia membuka kaca helmnya.

"Oi, Fang! Sendirian?"

"Ya iyalah. Memang biasanya bagaimana?" balas Fang dengan kesal, kesal karena Boboiboy berangkat sekolah bersama Yaya. Hatinya mulai panas sekarang.

Boboiboy tersenyum jahil. "Yah... seharusnya kau menyusul Ying tadi, sepertiku yang menyusul Yaya" balasnya sambil menghendikkan bahunya ke arah Yaya. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya lalu kembali membuang muka.

Fang mendelik. Ia hendak menjawab namun lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Ia langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang terbengong-bengong. Ingatkan Boboiboy untuk tidak mengebut lagi agar Yaya tidak semakin ngambek padanya.

^^...^^

Yaya bisa bernapas lega karena dia dan Boboiboy sudah sampai di tempat parkir sekolahnya. Wajahnya langsung masam saat melihat sahabatnya yang bertubuh gempal memakirkan motornya. Motor ninja berwarna hijau tua, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gopal? Yang lebih parahnya lagi, Boboiboy malah memakirkan motornya di samping motor Gopal. Tabahkan hati Yaya ketika mendengar celotehan Gopal nanti.

"Cieee... yang naik motor bareng. PJ nya dong!" goda Gopal.

Yaya langsung turun dari motor Boboiboy dan membuka helm. "PJ, PJ, PJ apaan coba?!" balasnya sinis lalu melemparkan helmnya kepada Boboiboy, yang langsung ditangkap oleh sang empunya. Dengan wajah masam, gadis itu langsung melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Gopal yang terbengong-bengong.

Gopal menatap Boboiboy. "Si Yaya kenapa sih? Sepertinya dia badmood" tanyanya keheranan dan sesekali melirik punggung Yaya yang semakin kecil dari jangkauan matanya.

Boboiboy mendesah kecil, mengangguk. "Memang iya" jawab Boboiboy singkat, yang mengundang tanda tanya bagi Gopal.

^^...^^

"Loh, Pak, kenapa berhenti?"

"Sebentar, Non. Ada yang tidak beres sama ban depan mobilnya."

Ying melongo saat sopir pribadinya turun dari mobil. Ia pun ikut turun dari mobil karena penasaran. Sopir pribadinya tampak kecewa dan panik. "Kenapa, Pak?"

"Ini, Non, ternyata ban depannya bocor. Padahal tempat tambal bannya masih jauh dari sini."

Gadis berkacamata itu tercengang. "Loh, kok bisa sih, Pak? Aduh, bagaimana nih? Bisa-bisa aku terlambat ke sekolah" kata Ying dengan panik.

Ketika hendak menjawab, sopir pribadi Ying melihat seseorang menaiki sepeda motor ninja hitam berhenti di samping Ying. Gadis itu menoleh dan terkejut melihatnya. Meskipun wajahnya tertutupi helm, Ying tahu betul siapa dia.

"Uhm... Anthony?"

Pemuda itu membuka helmnya, masih menaiki motor. "Ying, kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

"Ini loh, ban mobilku bocor. Tempat tambal bannya juga jauh dari sini" jawab Ying, tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi paniknya. Ia juga tidak pernah datang terlambat ke sekolah, maka dari itu Ying sangat panik.

Anthony melirik mobil hitam di sebelahnya lalu berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kau berangkat sekolah bersamaku saja? Biar tidak terlambat."

"Iya, Non. Kalau Non menunggu saya, bisa-bisa Non terlambat ke sekolah" sahut si sopir pribadi Ying.

Siapapun tahu kalau Ying tidak suka merepotkan orang lain. "Eh, tapi-"

"Bel masuk berbunyi 5 menit lagi loh" potong Anthony dengan cepat, memperlihatkan layar arlojinya yang berwarna hitam.

Mata Ying membulat sempurna karena kaget. "Uh... iya deh. Aku berangkat bersamamu saja." Ying langsung naik ke motor Anthony, sementara Anthony menyerahkan helm yang menganggur sambil tersenyum.

"Pegangan kuat-kuat ya. Aku naik motornya sangat cepat loh."

"Eh, apa? Huahhh..."

Belum sempat Ying menuruti apa kata Anthony, motor yang dinaikinya langsung melesat begitu cepat. Ying gelagapan dan langsung memeluk pinggang Anthony erat-erat saking takutnya. Anthony merasakan kalau jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dibalik kaca helm, ia tersenyum tipis.

^^...^^

"Wuih... kencang sekali" ujar Ying takjub setelah turun dari motor Anthony.

Mendengar itu, Anthony tertawa kecil. "Ehm... maaf ya. Itu sudah kebiasaan. Lagipula waktunya juga mepet. Untungnya kita tepat waktu".

Ying mengangguk dan tersenyum. Melihat senyuman itu, jantung Anthony kembali berulah, membuat si empunya jantung salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau mengantarku sampai sini. Kalau kau tidak ada, pasti aku sudah sangat terlambat."

Anthony tersenyum tipis. Rona merah menjalari pipinya. "Iya, sama-sama, Ying. Aku jadi punya teman ke sekolah" balas Anthony lalu tertawa. Ying pun ikut tertawa.

"Oh iya, biasanya kan kau berangkat sekolah bersama Thalita. Dimana dia?" tanya Ying memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua.

Anthony tersentak kecil. "Oh, Thalita? Dia berangkat duluan tadi. Makanya aku sendirian."

Ying lagi-lagi mengangguk, tak tahu harus merespon apa. Anthony sedikit kecewa karena gadis di hadapannya termasuk gadis yang irit bicara jika bersama dengan orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya. Setahunya, Ying adalah gadis yang cerewet. Berarti ia termasuk orang yang tidak begitu dikenal Ying dong?

"Anthony, kita harus cepat-cepat ke kelas."

Pemuda itu kembali tersentak karena terus saja melamuni kekecewaannya. Ia pun berlari bersama dengan Ying menuju ke kelas mereka yang berada di lantai 2.

^^...^^

"Ying, kenapa kau terlambat? Tumben" tanya Yaya ketika melihat Ying masuk ke dalam kelas, bersama dengan Anthony.

"Ban mobilku bocor. Jadinya aku sedikit terlambat. Untung ada Anthony" balas Ying lalu melirik pemuda yang ia sebut namanya dan tersenyum. Anthony membalas senyumannya dengan canggung lalu duduk di bangkunya.

Yaya menoleh ke Anthony. "Anthony, terima kasih ya!"

Anthony mengangguk. "Iya, sama-sama, Yaya."

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Fang yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Kebetulan Fang duduk di belakangnya. "Oi, Fang! Coba kalau kau menyusul Ying tadi, pasti Ying tidak akan terlambat. Betul kan, Gopal?" godanya pada pemuda oriental itu sambil melirik ke Gopal yang duduk di samping kanan bangkunya.

Gopal mengangguk. "Betul tuh, Fang."

Fang jadi tersentak mendengar penuturan Boboiboy sekaligus Gopal. Ia langsung menjitak kepala Boboiboy, membuat pemuda itu meringis dan bersungut-sungut. "Apaan sih? Bisa diam, tidak?"

"Kalian ini kenapa?" tanya Ying kebingungan melihat tingkah ketiga sahabat laki-lakinya.

Fang menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sebenarnya Ying masih penasaran karena mereka bertiga terlihat tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ketika ia hendak bertanya lebih jauh, Bu Zila masuk ke dalam kelas.

^^...^^

Boboiboy mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang belum pernah ia datangi seumur hidup. Dengan wajah kebingungan layaknya anak kecil yang tersesat di tengah hutan, Boboiboy menjelajah lebih jauh dengan memasukinya. Rambut yang tak gatal ia garuk dengan pelan. Warna-warni yang ada di depan matanya malah membuatnya bingung.

Barang-barang cantik itu terjejer dengan rapi di rak masing-masing. Ada kalung, jepit rambut, cincin, jam tangan, bando, tas, sepatu, dan berbagai aksesoris wanita lainnya. Ya, sekarang Boboiboy berada di toko aksesoris wanita.

Inginnya sih ia mengajak Yaya kesini jikalau tidak ingat kalau Yaya sedang ngambek padanya. Boboiboy berhenti di depan sebuah tas cantik berwarna putih. Ia mengambilnya lalu memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, apakah bagus atau tidak. Harganya sih Boboiboy tidak mempermasalahkannya. Yang menjadi masalah, apakah tas itu cocok untuk wanita yang ia cintai selama ini?

Boboiboy mengerang pelan. Ia ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri jika saja ia tak ingat dimanakah ia sekarang. Aksesoris yang terpajang di depan matanya memang cantik-cantik. Saking cantiknya, Boboiboy bingung harus memilih yang mana.

Kedua mata Boboiboy kini tertuju pada bando. Boboiboy mendekatinya, lalu mengambilnya dan mengamatinya. Bando itu berwarna pink cerah. Di sisi kanannya ada boneka beruang kecil berwarna putih. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri. Untungnya tidak ada orang yang melihatnya.

 _"_ _Bando lucu ini cocok_ _sekali_ _untuk_ _Yaya"_ batin Boboiboy, seraya membayangkan Yaya memakai bando yang tengah dipegangnya. Saat mengingat sesuatu, buru-buru Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bando itu Boboiboy letakkan di tempatnya semula. _"Aku kan kesini mau beli hadiah ulang tahun_ _untuk_ _Mama,_ _bagai_ _mana sih?"_

"Loh, Boboiboy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Reflek, pemuda yang kini mengenakan jaket oranye dan topi berwarna senada yang dikenakan terbalik, itu menoleh, lalu membulat saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Yaya, meletakkan jepit rambut di tempatnya semula lalu menghampiri Boboiboy dengan ekspresi bingung luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Boboiboy yang notabenenya adalah laki-laki malah berada di mall bagian aksesoris wanita. Siapapun tahu kalau Boboiboy adalah jomblo. Sudah sepantasnya Yaya curiga.

"Eh, Yaya!" pekik Boboiboy. "Ehm… kau ngapain ada disini?" tanyanya balik.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Ini lagi, malah nanya balik. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Boboiboy terkekeh. "Sebenarnya hari ini Mamaku ulang tahun, tapi aku masih bingung mau ngasih kado apa. Yah, aku mencoba kesini tapi aku malah bingung. Semuanya bagus-bagus sih" curhat Boboiboy. Si gadis yang menjadi mendengar, hampir saja tertawa.

"Oh... jadi gitu toh? Kalau aku sih, ya... kau tahu kan? Aku ingin membeli jepit rambut, tapi tidak ada yang bagus."

Boboiboy mengangguk kecil, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia kebingungan saat Yaya memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. "Hm... Tante Septika hari ini ulang tahun ya? Kalau ibu kita ulang tahun, kita tidak perlu repot-repot ngasih kado yang mahal-mahal, tapi kalau yang mahal-mahal sih ya tidak apa-apa" ujar Yaya, si Boboiboy mendengarkannya baik-baik. "Ehm… kalau dilihat-lihat, Tante Septika menyukai hal-hal yang sederhana, seperti Mamaku. Jadi kau tidak perlu memberikan hadiah yang mahal-mahal" lanjutnya.

Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, lalu meletakkan jari telunjuk di bawah dagu dengan pandangan menerawang langit-langit toko. "Uhm… hal-hal yang sederhana ya? Contohnya apa?" tanya Boboiboy yang masih belum mengerti.

Yaya terdiam sejenak. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Mamaku juga berulang tahun. Mamaku sama seperti Tante Septika, suka hal-hal yang sederhana. Jadi aku membelikan bunga mawar untuknya. Syukurlah, Mamaku menyukainya."

Boboiboy tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membelikan bunga mawar untuk Mama juga deh. Pasti Mama suka." Yaya yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Boboiboy memandangnya penuh arti, si gadis mengernyit bingung. "Karena kau yang mengusulkan, jadi kau harus menemaniku untuk membeli bunga mawar. Aku juga lupa dimana toko bunga."

Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala Boboiboy. Pemuda itu meringis sambil memandangnya dengan kesal.

^^…^^

Boboiboy memandang sebuket mawar merah yang ada di tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar sembari menunggu uang kembalian. Lalu kedua netranya berpindah pada sosok gadis yang sedang mengamati bunga-bunga yang ada di toko tersebut. Sesekali gadis itu menciumnya lalu tersenyum. Boboiboy menjadi gemas.

"Ini kembaliannya. Terima kasih, Tuan" ucap si kasir seraya memberikan uang kembalian kepada Boboiboy.

Boboiboy mengangguk lalu menerima uang kembaliannya. Yaya yang mendengar suara si kasir langsung melangkah menuju Boboiboy.

"Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?"

Boboiboy mengangguk lagi. Ketika hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sepeda motornya, kedua matanya lagi-lagi menangkap sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian cahaya matanya berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. Yaya hanya menatapnya bingung. Boboiboy langsung menghampiri objek tatapannya lalu mengambilnya.

Bando bunga, biasanya kan bando bunga terbuat dari kain-kain yang dibentuk menjadi bunga. Bedanya bando ini terbuat dari bunga melati asli.

"Yaya, kemarilah. Kau harus mencobanya".

Dalam hati, Yaya tak bisa menampik keindahan yang dimiliki bando itu. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak mengetahui keberadaannya, padahal barusan ia berkeliling toko itu. Yaya terkejut dalam diam saat Boboiboy memakaikan bando bunga itu ke kepalanya. Lalu Boboiboy menarik tangannya menuju ke cermin raksasa yang digantung di tembok toko itu.

Yaya hanya bisa terperangah dengan penampilannya sekarang yang sedikit berbeda. Bibir ranumnya perlahan tertarik membentuk senyuman. Boboiboy yang melihatnya juga tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat menyingkirkan poni Yaya yang menutupi matanya. Yaya terkekeh.

"Bagaimana? Bagus kan? Bando bunga itu sangat cocok untukmu. Lihatlah, kau jadi sangat cantik" puji Boboiboy. Yaya yang mendengarnya langsung berdebar-debar. Wajahnya memanas serta memerah.

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy. Aku juga menyukai bando ini."

Boboiboy mengangguk mantap. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membelikannya untukmu".

Yaya membalikkan badannya dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak usah, Boboiboy. Aku beli sendiri saja. Lagipula aku juga bawa dompet" tolak Yaya halus, mengambil dompetnya lalu memperlihatkan isinya.

Boboiboy mendengus geli. "Jangan begitu dong. Aku kan lelaki yang gentle, jadi harus membayar apa yang dibeli sama perempuannya. Jadi jangan protes." Kemudian Boboiboy berlari cepat menuju tempat kasir, meninggalkan Yaya yang terbengong-bengong. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

^^…^^

Setelah membayar bando itu, Boboiboy dan Yaya keluar dari toko bunga. Yaya terus saja memandangi bando itu. Menurut Yaya, bando itu adalah bando terbagus yang pernah ia lihat. Boboiboy ikut senang karena Yaya sangat menyukai bando yang dibelikannya. Yaya menyimpan bunga itu di tas.

"Bagaimana, Yaya? Sudah dibelikan bando itu, kau tidak ngambek lagi kan padaku?"

Gadis itu terperangah. "Apa katamu? Oh, jadi kau membelikanku bando ini biar aku tidak ngambek lagi padamu? Kau mau menyogokku? Licik juga ya caramu" ujar Yaya tidak percaya.

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yaya adalah gadis yang mudah salah paham. "Bukan begitu, Yaya. Aku tidak ada niatan untuk menyogokmu. Lagipula aku membelikan bando itu untukmu ikhlas kok."

Yaya mendengus, membuang mukanya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Halah, bilang saja kalau kau ingin sekali menyogokku."

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya keras. Ia sudah salah perkiraan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yaya masih marah padanya. Padahal kan tadi Yaya sudah mau menemaninya membeli bunga. Ia berjalan dan berhenti di depan Yaya. Gadis itu tampak kaget namun tetap membuang muka. Si lelaki menghela napas.

"Yaya, aku bersumpah, aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyogokmu. Aku tadi tidak sengaja lihat bando itu. Makanya aku membelikannya untukmu. Tidak mungkin kan aku yang pakai bandonya? Aku kan laki-laki" Boboiboy tertawa, namun Yaya tidak membalas tawanya, menoleh pun saja tidak. Boboiboy nampak sakit hati. "Yaya, please, aku tidak mau kau marah lagi kepadaku. Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu sakit hati. Dan aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melakukan hal itu. Jadi aku mohon, maafkan aku. Jangan marah lagi padaku."

Gadis itu terdiam sambil menatap lekat kedua mata Boboiboy. Ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah, apalagi melihat ekspresi bersalah yang terpancar dari mata Boboiboy. Ia tahu, Boboiboy lebih merasa bersalah daripada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun mengangguk. "Iya, aku memaafkanmu."

Ekspresi Boboiboy berubah menjadi senang. "Benarkah kau sudah mau memaafkanku? Aku mau melakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkanku. Aku akan melakukannya."

Mendengar itu, hati Yaya menjadi trenyuh. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Boboiboy mau melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan maaf darinya. Ia menggeleng, tersenyum tipis. "Tidak, tidak perlu, Boboiboy. Aku memaafkanmu tanpa syarat apapun."

Boboiboy menatapnya tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

Yaya mengangguk, tersenyum tipis. "Ya iyalah, masa' sih aku bohong?"

Ekspresi pemuda itu langsung berbinar-binar. "Wah... terima kasih banyak, Yaya" katanya ceria lalu spontan memeluk Yaya erat, membuat mata Yaya terbelalak kaget.

Tubuh gadis itu mematung saat Boboiboy tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Detak jantungnya berubah menjadi lima kali lipat lebih cepat. Wajahnya merah padam. Di sisi lain, ia merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ia sering berpelukan dengan Ying, tetapi terasa berbeda bila bersama Boboiboy. Ia tak bisa menampik, pelukan ini membuatnya nyaman.

Kedua manik Boboiboy mengerjap saat sadar bahwa ia sekarang tengah memeluk Yaya. Ia langsung melepaskannya, tak menyadari ekspresi kecewa terpancar dari gadis itu. "Maaf, Yaya. Aku tidak sengaja. Sumpah, aku tidak menyadarinya tadi."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. "Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu itu" balasnya lalu kemudian memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat karena tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Akibatnya, ia menjadi canggung bila bersama Yaya kalau begini caranya. Napas ia hembuskan dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk meredakan emosinya. Arlojinya yang berwarna oranye kombinasi hitam ia lihat.

"Ini sudah jam 1 siang. Kau tidak lapar?"

Yaya tersentak kecil lalu menoleh. "Uhm... ya, aku lapar dari tadi" jawabnya lalu tertawa kecil. Boboiboy yang mendengar tawa Yaya, ikut tertawa. Namun tawanya terkesan garing. Boboiboy ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya sendiri.

"Di restoranmu aja ya? DD Restaurant?" usul Boboiboy disertai seringaian di akhir kalimat.

Yaya mengernyit. "Kenapa harus di restoranku?"

Boboiboy terlihat berpikir. "Soalnya makanan-makanan di restoranmu itu beda dengan yang lain. Makanannya juga lebih enak dari restoran manapun. Suasana restoranmu juga membuat siapapun betah lama-lama disana. Makanya aku ingin makan siang disana."

Mendengar itu, Yaya tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja."

^^…^^

Boboiboy dan Yaya sekarang sudah sampai di kawasan DD Restaurant yang merupakan restoran milik keluarga Yaya. Keduanya melangkah memasuki bangunan restoran yang suasana ramainya tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Boboiboy sangat tahu kalau DD Restaurant adalah restoran teramai dan terfavorit di Jakarta.

"Loh, Anthony? Thalita?"

Boboiboy yang tadinya setengah melamun dan setengah sadar langsung berhenti saat Yaya berhenti berjalan. Kedua netra pemuda itu awalnya menatap Yaya bingung lalu menatap objek yang ditatap Yaya. Benar saja, ada kedua teman sekelas mereka.

"Yaya?! Boboiboy?! Kemarilah!" sahut Thalita yang sudah duduk di salah satu bangku bersama Anthony. Boboiboy dan Yaya melangkah menuju bangku mereka lalu mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini" ucap Yaya.

Anthony dan Thalita saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini. Aku dan Anthony kesini untuk makan siang setelah kerja kelompok" sahut Thalita.

Yaya hanya mengangguk. Lalu pelayan mendatangi meja mereka. Yaya dan Boboiboy menyebutkan pesanan masing-masing. Dan sudah semestinya, pelayan itu tahu kalau Yaya adalah putri tunggal pemilik restoran tersebut. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Boboiboy menatap mereka curiga.

"Kalian hanya berdua disini?"

Anthony mengangguk. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Si pemuda bertopi oranye menatap mereka dengan seringai jahil. "Pasti kalian ada apa-apanya nih. Tidak mungkin kan kalian datang kesini hanya berdua dengan alasan habis dari kerja kelompok. Pasti kalian sedang berkencan di tengah hari" goda Boboiboy. Yaya yang mendengarnya tertawa.

Anthony dan Thalita yang mendengarnya sontak tertawa. "Ya ampun, Boboiboy! Apa yang dikatakan Thalita itu benar, aku dan Thalita kesini untuk makan siang setelah kerja kelompok. Lagipula aku dan Thalita juga bersahabat sejak kecil. Apalagi rumah kita juga berdekatan" jelas Anthony untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman.

Seringai jahil Boboiboy tak kunjung hilang. Bahkan kini lebih parah. "Oh ayolah, biasanya dua orang berlawanan jenis yang sedang bersahabat, pasti ujung-ujungnya mereka akan dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing".

Anthony nyaris tersedak es tehnya sendiri. "Ralat, bukannya ujung-ujungnya saling jatuh cinta?"

Boboiboy memperlebar seringaiannya. "Nah, itu tahu. Padahal kan aku sengaja menyalahkan kata-kataku biar kau peka."

Anthony tertawa. "Tapi kalau kita punya calon masing-masing, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja". Boboiboy yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menjahili Anthony dan Thalita. Anthony kemudian memperhatikan Boboiboy dan Yaya yang sepertinya juga sama dengannya dan Thalita. "Nah, kau sendiri datang berdua dengan Yaya. Pasti kalian juga ada apa-apanya nih" goda Anthony balik.

Sontak, wajah Boboiboy dan Yaya sama-sama memerah. Boboiboy berdehem, sementara Yaya menundukkan kepalanya malu, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel. "Tadi Yaya membantuku untuk memilihkan kado ulang tahun Mamaku. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak pintar memilih hadiah, apalagi itu untuk wanita".

Anthony mengangguk paham lalu kembali menyeruput es tehnya sampai habis. Hal itu juga dilakoni oleh Thalita yang menghabiskan es jeruknya. Pelayan yang tadi kembali datang sambil membawa pesanan Boboiboy dan Yaya. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Yaya menatap Thalita yang sedang membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Oh iya, kalian sedang kerja kelompok apa?"

Thalita menegapkan tubuhnya. "Kerja kelompok Biologi. Kau lupa?" jawab Thalita sambil tersenyum lebar.

Boboiboy mendengus karena ia tidak begitu suka pelajaran Biologi. Yaya menepuk keras jidatnya karena melupakan sesuatu yang penting. "Oh iya, aku lupa. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?" Kemudian ia melirik Boboiboy. "Oh... pasti aku ketularan penyakit lupamu, Boboiboy!"

Mendengar tuduhan tidak berdasar itu, Boboiboy mendelik. "Enak saja! Jangan menyalahkanku terus dong!" protesnya tak terima. Yaya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Sebenarnya sih tugas ini dikumpulkan tiga minggu lagi, tapi banyak loh" sahut Anthony, membuat Yaya manggut-manggut dan memikirkan strategi tugasnya nanti.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Thalita pulang dulu. Kita sudah lama disini" ujar Anthony lalu berdiri. Diikuti oleh Thalita. Boboiboy dan Yaya langsung mendongak.

Boboiboy mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Padahal makananku dan Yaya baru saja datang, tapi kalian malah mau pulang" ucap Boboiboy lemas.

Anthony menggigit bibir, lalu menoleh ke Thalita dan ternyata Thalita juga menatap ke arahnya. Anthony menatap Boboiboy dan Yaya dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf ya, Boboiboy, Yaya, tapi kita benar-benar sudah lama disini." Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas ke luar restoran. "Dan sebentar lagi juga akan turun hujan."

Boboiboy dan Yaya menatap ke luar restoran dan benar saja, langit sudah mulai berwarna abu-abu. Keduanya pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya" ucap Yaya lalu tersenyum hangat. Anthony dan Thalita membalas senyuman Yaya lalu berjalan ke luar restoran. Setelah keduanya hilang dari jangkauan mata, Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Yaya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, selamat makan!"

^^…^^

"Boboiboy dan Yaya sangat cocok ya. Boboiboy tampan dan Yaya juga cantik. Pokoknya, mereka adalah pasangan yang paling serasi. Tapi kenapa mereka berdua belum pacaran juga ya?"

Anthony yang mendengar ocehan Thalita, tertawa kecil. Ia meletakkan buku novel horror di tempatnya semula karena menurutnya ceritanya tidak menarik. "Ralat, Boboiboy itu manis, bukan tampan. Yah, dia juga tampan sih." Thalita hanya manggut-manggut. "Kalau masalah mereka pacaran atau tidak sih, aku tidak tahu. Soalnya mereka berdua juga bersahabat sejak kelas X. Mungkin mereka lebih memilih bersahabat daripada berpacaran. Kau pasti tahu maksudku kan?" Anthony menoleh sekilas ke arah Thalita.

Thalita mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu" jawabnya lalu membaca sinopsis salah satu novel. Anthony yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit kesal karena nantinya pasti ia akan diabaikan oleh Thalita.

Kemudian muncullah pertanyaan di benak Anthony. Pemuda itu menatap Thalita cukup lama saat jalanan lenggang. "Kau tidak ingin seperti mereka?"

Gadis itu menutup novel tersebut setelah diberi penanda dengan jari tangannya sendiri lalu menatap Anthony bingung. "Maksudnya?"

Anthony menghela napas pelan. "Boboiboy dan Yaya" jelasnya.

Si Thalita terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk mengerti, sekaligus memberikan jawaban. "Ya, aku ingin seperti mereka yang selalu terlihat romantis."

Anthony yang mendengarnya tersenyum penuh arti. "Kalau begitu, kau inginnya bersama siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda. Thalita menjadi salah tingkah dan pipinya merona. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena terbayang wajah pujaan hatinya.

Anthony yang melihat Thalita tersenyum-senyum sendiri tentu saja heran setengah mati. Setelah melihat senyum yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, bibir Anthony membentuk senyuman jahil.

"Ah… kau pasti sedang jatuh cinta ya? Sejak kapan? Kau juga tidak pernah cerita kepadaku. Kau sekarang menyukai siapa?" tanya Anthony bertubi-tubi saking penasarannya.

Thalita tersentak lalu menatap malas Anthony dengan sedikit gugup. "Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan, hah?!" balas Thalita dengan kesal sekaligus gugup.

Anthony terkikik. "Hei, jawablah pertanyaanku! Aku tahu kau mendengarnya tadi! Ayolah, cepat jawab!"

Thalita mendengus lalu membuang muka. "Sekarang aku tidak menyukai siapapun."

Bibir Anthony mengerucut. "Huh, kau selalu saja begitu saat ditanya soal gebetan. Aku kan sahabatmu, Thalita. Aku wajib tahu. Jadi katakan, siapa lelaki yang kau sukai? Apa teman sekelas kita? Ataukah senior?" tanya Anthony yang semakin penasaran.

Kalau begini, Thalita kesal juga. "Sudahlah, Anthony. Jangan dibahas" balasnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena terus-terusan digoda.

Bukan Anthony kalau menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya. "Ayolah, Thalita! Aku kepo nih. Siapa sih lelaki itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Justru itu yang membuat Thalita semakin jijik dan kesal.

"Husshh… diamlah, Anthony!" seru Thalita kesal lalu memukul Anthony bertubi-tubi.

Mendapat serangan itu, tentu Anthony menjadi gelagapan. Anthony langsung melindungi dirinya dengan tangan kiri. "Aduh, Thalita, jangan seperti ini dong! Pukulanmu lumayan sakit, tahu!" keluh Anthony mencoba menghindar dari pukulan maut Thalita.

Bukan Thalita kalau mudah tunduk dengan perkataan orang. "Inilah akibatnya kalau kau terus-terusan menggodaku! Rasakanlah!"

Anthony tetap menggunakan tangan kirinya yang terangkat sebagai tameng. Langkah kakinya tanpa sadar malah semakin lama semakin mundur. Sumpah, semakin lama pukulan Thalita semakin sakit. "Aduh, stop! Sakit, Thalita! Sudahlah, aku minta maaf!"

"Minta maafnya telat!"

"Thalita, aku mohon!"

BRUK!

"Eh?!"

Thalita spontan menghentikan pukulannya saat tahu Anthony tak sengaja menabrak pegawai toko buku tersebut sampai jatuh. Anthony menggigit bibir lalu membantu wanita tersebut berdiri. Dapat mereka lihat ekspresi kesal juga malu ada di wajah wanita itu. Thalita semakin malu saat semua mata pengunjung toko tertuju pada mereka.

"Ehm... maaf, Mbak. Saya tidak sengaja."

"Makanya kalau bertengkar sama pacarnya, jangan disini. Ini toko buku, bukannya tempat untuk berkencan dengan pacar."

Anthony dan Thalita sama-sama melotot mendengar omelan dari sang pegawai toko. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

"Iya, Mbak. Kami minta maaf."

"Huh, kalian menyebalkan! Membuat saya malu saja!"

Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Anthony dan Thalita tanpa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya sedikitpun. Anthony dan Thalita saling berpandangan sengit.

"Kau sih pakai acara mukul aku segala! Lihatkan, aku jadi nabrak orang!"

Thalita mendelik. "Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?! Kau kan yang nabrak dia, bukannya aku! Lagipula siapa juga yang menggodaku terus?" balasnya tak ingin kalah.

Anthony memandangnya dengan sebal. "Sudah ah, kita pulang saja! Aku malu terus-terusan ada disini."

Gadis itu menjadi kesal karena Anthony malah meninggalkannya. Ia pun menyusul sahabatnya itu sambil menahan rasa malunya.

^^...^^

Boboiboy mengendap-endap. Tak henti-hentinya kedua matanya yang biasanya menatap jahil, kini menajam dan sangat berhati-hati. Bola mata itu berkali-kali menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang yang tahu perbuatannya. Tanpa sadar, genggamannya pada buket bunga yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggung menjadi erat saking gugupnya.

Boboiboy bisa menghembuskan napas lega saat sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Sekali lagi, ia bersembunyi di balik dinding dengan kepala melongok ke dalam ruangan. Ia mendapati seorang wanita tengah berdiri memunggunginya, sepertinya sedang memasak. Aroma masakan pun tercium oleh hidung Boboiboy.

Lelaki berkaos oranye serta bercelana pendek hitam itu melangkah santai mendekati wanita itu. Boboiboy tak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Seikat bunga itu masih tetap di posisinya.

"Uhm, Mama?" panggil Boboiboy gugup.

Wanita itu, Septika, membalikkan badan setelah meletakkan pisau yang tadi digenggamnya. "Boboiboy, ada apa? Oh iya, hari ini Mama memasak makanan kesukaanmu, ayam bumbu merah."

Boboiboy tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia benar-benar bersyukur karena memiliki ibu sebaik dan sepengertian Septika. Bahkan ia ragu kalau kebaikan ibunya dimiliki oleh ibu-ibu yang lain. "Oh, eh, itu..."

Septika menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Itu apa, Boboiboy?" selanya bingung. Boboiboy tak sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jantung lelaki itu berdebar-debar kencang.

Tak tahan dengan kegelisahan serta kegugupannya, akhirnya Boboiboy menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, Mama" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lebar dan manis.

Septika terperangah, menerima buket bunga itu lalu memandanginya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Boboiboy tahu, ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang lemah lembut, mudah terharu dengan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia walaupun itu hanyalah hal sederhana. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yaya. Ia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Yaya tadi.

"Boboiboy... ini..." Septika tampak bingung harus berucap apa dengan hadiah yang diberikan putranya.

"Iya, Mama," potong Boboiboy cepat, namun pelan dan lembut. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati sang bunda apalagi di hari ulang tahunnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan hadiah ulang tahun apa untuk Mama. Aku hanya bisa memberikan bunga mawar itu. Maaf ya, Ma, kalau hadiahnya jelek."

Septika menggeleng cepat, menyeka air matanya. "Tidak, sayang. Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Boboiboy hampir menangis mendengarnya. "Bunga ini sangat cantik, Boboiboy. Tentu saja Mama suka, apalagi kalau bunga ini adalah hadiah darimu. Hadiah apa saja kalau dari kamu, Mama pasti menyukainya."

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. "Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Mama."

"Terima kasih, sayang."

Boboiboy menghambur ke pelukan Septika. Wanita itu membalas pelukan sang putra dengan lembut, lalu mengelus-elus puncak kepala putranya yang posisinya semakin lama semakin tinggi.

"Hm... ada apa nih? Kok Papa tidak diajak?"

Pelukan anak dan ibu itu reflek terlepas ketika mendengar suara yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Seorang pria berdiri di ambang pintu dapur. Boboiboy terkekeh dan saling berpandangan dengan Septika. Kemudian pria itu meletakkan tas kantor di atas meja lalu menghampiri keduanya. Kedua netranya langsung menatap bunga mawar yang digenggam istrinya. Diliriknya sang putra. "Bunga itu hadiah darimu, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin dari Papa" balasnya sombong, mengundang dengusan dari pria itu.

"Chandra, kau kalah dengan putramu sendiri. Boboiboy saja sudah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun padaku, masa' kau belum?" ejek Septika kepada sang suami.

Pria itu yang ternyata bernama Chandra menoleh ke arah Septika, sedikit kesal karena istrinya sedang mengejeknya. Boboiboy yang mendengar itu terkikik geli. Chandra tersenyum miring. "Baiklah, Septika, nanti malam ikutlah denganku."

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Huh, kemana?"

Chandra memutar bola matanya. "Ikut sajalah. Nanti kau juga tahu."

Saat teringat sesuatu, Boboiboy tersenyum jahil. "Oh... pasti Papa mau mengajak Mama dinner di restoran-restoran atau hotel mewah ya?" tebaknya sekaligus godanya. Tanpa bisa dicegah, wajah Septika pun merona.

Chandra menempeleng pelan kepala Boboiboy. "Jangan ikut campur urusan orang tua. Masuk ke kamar sana, belajar yang rajin dan usahakan agar kau bisa masuk ke Universitas Harvard jurusan bisnis, ok?"

Lelaki yang memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan Chandra itu merengut sebal, menyadari bahwa sang ayah sedikit meremehkan kepintaran otaknya. "Huh, iya iya" balasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau juga pergi ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Kalau makan malamnya sudah siap, aku akan memanggilmu dan juga Boboiboy," kata Septika.

"Hm, iya, sayang" balasnya lalu mencuri cium di pipi Septika. Wanita itu merona lalu melempar sendok yang menganggur ke arah sang suami yang berlari terbirit-birit sambil tertawa cekikikan.

TBC

 **Ini chapter duanya, maaf mengecewakan dan kebanyakan.**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Guest :** Nggak kok. Masih ada pair selain Boboiboy & Yaya, sebagai selingan biar nggak bosen sama Boboiboy & Yaya terus (plak!) Makasih udah review!

 **Nurul2001 :** Makasih udah bilang kalau ff ini bagus. Terima kasih sudah review!

 **kawaii erya :** Iya, emang yang paling sweet itu Boboiboy dan Yaya nya :3 Makasih udah review!

 **Khairul487 :** Maaf nggak bisa update kilat terus-terusan. Akan aku usahain, kalau tugas sekolah nggak menyita waktu :v Makasih udah review!

 **nevyandini :** Itu kan cuma game, jadi pura-pura. Nanti kalau beneran, pada mimisan semua readernya (kegeeran!) Emang si Papa Zola minta ditabok udah ngerusak suasana (dipukul pakek rotan keinsyafan) Makasih udah review!

 **miss blank :** Iya, si Papa Zola kerjaannya suka nggangguin orang lagi kasmaran (terpental gegara ditendang Papa Zola) Ehmmm kalau masalah Ying tebak sendiri dulu aja ya. Nanti bakal di bahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Makasih udah review!

 **Review please and see you in chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aduh... Fang keren sekali ya!"

"Ya iyalah. Fang kan kaptennya!"

"Lihat tuh waktu si Fang mendribel bolanya! Keren abis!"

"Selain keren, dia tampan sekali ya!"

"Ah... mumpung dia jomblo, aku ingin sekali menjadi pacarnya!"

"Eleh, aku lebih cantik darimu! Fang hanya cocok denganku!"

"Tidak! Denganku!"

"Denganku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Boboiboy menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat saat mendengar para gadis di sebelahnya sedang mengagumi lalu memperebutkan Fang. Ia bingung, apa sih yang menarik dari sahabatnya yang berkacamata serta berambut layaknya landak itu?

Ok, kulit tubuhnya memang putih karena Fang keturunan China, sama seperti Ying. Wajahnya juga termasuk kategori tampan, tapi menurut Boboiboy, ia lebih tampan dari Fang. Dan sikap Fang juga cool. Apa itu yang membuat para gadis di sebelahnya klepek-klepek? Oh, ataukah jangan-jangan karena Fang termasuk anggota klub basket dan sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai kaptennya? Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau sikap idola mereka begitu menyebalkan?

"Oi, Boboiboy! Kau kenapa sih?"

Pemuda berparas manis itu terlonjak kaget saat bahunya ditepuk keras oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Gopal yang nyengir ke arahnya. Ia memutar bola matanya bosan lalu melirik sekilas kelima anggota basket yang sedang bermain di lapangan tertutup khusus basket. Sebenarnya sih ia tidak ingin melihat mereka, hanya saja Gopal yang memaksanya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku sangat heran."

Gopal mengerutkan keningnya. "Heran kenapa?"

Boboiboy menghela napasnya. "Apa sih bagusnya si Fang? Gadis-gadis di sampingku ini malah memperebutkannya."

Mendengar itu, Gopal melongo lalu kemudian tertawa. Boboiboy jadi kesal karena pertanyaannya malah ditertawakan. "Yah... mana aku tahu? Yang suka kan mereka, bukan aku. Lagipula kenapa sih? Sepertinya kau tidak menyukainya. Oh, apa kau iri dengan Fang ya?"

Kedua mata Boboiboy mendelik tajam setelah mendengarnya. "Hih... enak saja! Siapa yang iri dengannya? Hei, siapapun tahu kalau fansgirlsku lebih banyak dari punya Fang!" balasnya sombong, membuat Gopal mendengus.

"Iya deh, terserah kau saja" balas Gopal akhirnya, yang memperlebar senyuman Boboiboy.

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka, nampaklah Yaya dan Ying yang melangkah menuju ke barisan tempat duduk. Tiba-tiba saja bola basket melayang ke arah mereka berdua dan mengenai wajah gadis oriental itu.

"Ying!" teriak Yaya panik lalu berlari ke arah Ying yang terjatuh.

Boboiboy dan Gopal saling berpandangan ngeri lalu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri keduanya. Tak hanya mereka berdua, beberapa murid lain juga menghampiri Ying karena merasa simpati. Permainan basket terpaksa berhenti karena insiden ini.

"Ying, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaya, berjongkok tepat di samping Ying. Kedua matanya melebar saat mengetahui sesuatu. "Astaga, Ying! Kacamatamu patah!" serunya kaget seraya memegangi kacamata sahabatnya yang sudah terpisah menjadi dua bagian.

Si korban tidak menjawab, justru memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berkunang-kunang setelah terkena lemparan bola basket itu. Melihat hal itu, tentu membuat gadis penyuka warna pink menjadi panik dan khawatir.

"Siapa yang terkena hantaman bola basketku?" Semuanya menyingkir tatkala seorang pemuda yang merupakan anggota basket itu menerobos gerombolan para murid. Dalam sekejap, kedua matanya membulat total lalu segera berjongkok di samping Yaya. "Ya ampun, Ying?! Jadi kau yang kena?! Mana yang sakit?! Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu" ujarnya panik. Ying hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, jadi kau pelakunya ya, Anthony?"

Pemuda itu mendongak dan bertemu mata dengan salah satu sahabat Ying. Ia berdiri dan sedikit takut melihat matanya yang menatapnya geram. Fang yang merupakan kapten basket tersebut, tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Anthony.

"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu."

Boboiboy melangkah mendekatinya. "Seharusnya kalau main basket itu hati-hati dong! Jangan sampai ada korban! Dan kau masih tanya kepada Ying sakit atau tidak? Tentu saja terkena bola basket itu sakit, bola basket kan lebih keras dari bola sepak! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Ying, bagaimana? Mau tanggung jawab?!"

Yaya benar-benar tak menyangka Boboiboy akan marah seperti itu kepada Anthony. Sejujurnya, ia juga marah sih sama dia karena sudah membuat sahabatnya terluka. Sedangkan si korban merona malu karena dikhawatirkan oleh Boboiboy.

Boboiboy menoleh pada Fang. "Dan kau juga, Fang! Kau itu kaptennya, seharusnya semua anggota-anggota basketmu tidak melakukan hal seperti ini! Jangan sampai ada korban lagi! Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat sahabat kita sendiri terluka gara-gara salah satu anggotamu?"

Merasa tidak terima karena dikatakan tidak bisa mengajari anggota-anggotanya, Fang membanting bola basketnya ke sembarang arah lalu maju menghadapi Boboiboy. Tak lupa dengan tatapan dinginnya yang sedingin es. "Oh, kau mengejekku karena aku bukanlah kapten yang baik untuk klub basket ini? Asal kau tahu, kita berlima adalah anggota klub basket terbaik yang dipilih oleh Pembina Klub Basket untuk bertanding satu minggu lagi. Dan soal Ying, siapa yang tahu kalau nanti bakal ada korban? Aku juga tidak mau kalau Ying terluka meskipun karena anggotaku. Aku yakin, Anthony tidak sengaja melakukannya. Kalau mau, aku bisa membelikan kacamata yang baru untuk Ying."

Yaya yang terpaku melihat pertengkaran Boboiboy dan Fang, terkejut saat merasakan ada yang menarik tangannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Thalita yang menatapnya panik. "Yaya, kau harus melerai mereka berdua. Aku tidak mau kalau Anthony dan Fang terluka karena Boboiboy. Aku mohon sama padamu, Yaya. Please..."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri di antara Boboiboy dan Fang. Boboiboy yang hendak membalas perkataan Fang harus menelannya kembali. "Sudahlah, kalian jangan sampai bertengkar hanya karena ini, ok?" Lalu Yaya berdiri menghadap Boboiboy, membelakangi Fang. "Boboiboy, kau tidak perlu marah sama Anthony maupun Fang. Aku yakin kalau Anthony tidak sengaja melakukannya. Dan Ying sendiri juga sudah memaafkan Anthony kok."

Boboiboy mendengus. "Hei, Yaya, seharusnya kau memarahi Anthony juga karena dia sudah membuat sahabat kita terluka. Dimana sifat simpatimu yang biasanya? Apa kau sekarang sudah tidak menganggap Ying sebagai sahabatmu lagi?"

Kedua manik Yaya membulat sempurna. "Jaga perkataanmu, Boboiboy! Aku dan Ying masih bersahabat sampai sekarang. Aku melakukan ini hanya karena aku tidak ingin kamu melukai Anthony maupun Fang."

Boboiboy mendadak tertawa ala psikopat. Gopal bergidik karena tawa Boboiboy terkesan menyeramkan, beda jauh dengan tawa riang yang biasanya. "Memangnya aku monster yang akan melukai siapa saja yang sudah membuatku marah? Dasar aneh!"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat hati Yaya remuk, pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Yaya yang memandang kepergiannya dengan kecewa sekaligus terluka. Gopal langsung mengejar sahabat karibnya, takut jikalau Boboiboy melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

Yaya langsung menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan dan menahan air matanya yang menggenang untuk tidak mengalir. Ia menoleh pada teman-temannya yang lain. "Tolong bawa Ying ke UKS, aku masih ada urusan dengan Fang. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Fang yang namanya dibawa-bawa, menjadi terkejut dan tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Anthony yang sadar bahwa dirinya penyebab kekacauan ini, langsung menggendong Ying ala bridal style lalu ia berlari menuju UKS, diikuti oleh murid-murid lainnya yang merupakan teman dekat Ying. Setelah memastikan hanya mereka berdua, Yaya membuka mulutnya.

"Fang, maafkan Boboiboy yang sudah memarahimu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa menjadi seperti ini hanya karena Ying terluka."

Pemuda berkacamata itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Yaya yang sama sekali diluar dugaannya. Dadanya sesak saat melihat air mata mengaliri pipi gadis itu.

"Sejujurnya aku juga marah sama Anthony karena dia sudah membuat Ying terluka, tapi aku tahu kalau Anthony tidak sengaja melakukannya. Aku juga tidak mau Boboiboy melukaimu dan juga Anthony hanya karena masalah ini. Tapi kenapa Boboiboy justru berkata seperti itu padaku? Apa perkataanku salah?"

Fang menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan isakan tangisnya dan memilih untuk menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Fang berjalan mendekatinya lalu menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Sejujurnya Yaya sangat malu karena Fang tahu wajahnya ketika menangis.

"Tidak, perkataanmu tidak salah sama sekali. Mungkin Boboiboy hanya tidak ingin salah satu di antara kita terluka, makanya dia menjadi seperti itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu menangis."

Jari-jari Fang menghapus air mata Yaya yang masih mengalir dengan sangat lembut, sementara Yaya hanya diam saja dan menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Di sisi lain, hatinya juga masih merasa sakit saat mengingat perkataan terakhir Boboiboy padanya tadi. Itulah sebabnya kenapa air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Dalam hati, Fang juga merasa sakit hati karena Yaya menangis hanya karena salah satu sahabat laki-lakinya. Dadanya ikut sesak dan panas menyaksikan satu persatu bulir bening itu mengaliri pipi gadis di hadapannya. Kehilangan kendali, Fang langsung menarik Yaya ke dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu kaget setengah mati melihat tingkah laku Fang yang sama sekali tidak ia duga.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis karena kau adalah alasan seseorang untuk bisa tersenyum sepanjang hari."

Mendengar itu, tangisan Yaya meledak seketika. Yaya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Fang agar suara tangisannya teredam. Dalam hati, Fang sangat kecewa karena Yaya tidak tahu siapa 'seseorang' yang ada di perkataannya.

 _"_ _Seandainya kau tahu siapa 'seseorang' itu, Yaya."_

^^...^^

Bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi. Yaya harus menghabiskan waktu sendirian karena Ying sejak istirahat pertama berada di UKS. Gadis itu merapikan peralatan sekolahnya lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas agar tidak hilang. Siapa yang tahu kalau salah satu barang kita akan diambil alias dicuri oleh salah satu teman kita nanti?

Ia dapat merasakan pemuda bertubuh gempal menghampiri bangku di belakangnya. "Hei, Boboiboy! Kenapa kau jadi sangat beda tadi? Aneh."

Boboiboy mengernyit. "Aneh kenapa, Gopal?" tanyanya bingung sambil mencari-cari earphone oranyenya yang ia yakin sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas tadi pagi.

Gopal memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ish... masa' kau tidak tahu? Tadi kan kau sangat khawatir kepada Ying. Pura-pura lupa nih."

Yaya yang tak sengaja juga mendengarnya, hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya yang hendak dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit di bagian jantungnya. Setiap detak jantungnya, terasa lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya. Ingatkan Yaya untuk periksa ke dokter spesialis jantung nanti.

Boboiboy mendelik. "Ih, apaan sih? Ngomong yang jelas dong!"

Gopal menatapnya heran. "Loh loh loh, aku kan ngomongnya sudah jelas. Kau tuh yang jawabnya tidak jelas."

"Iya, Boboiboy. Kau menyukai Ying ya? Ayo ngaku!"

Boboiboy hampir terlonjak saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan Ketua OSIS di SMA Bakti Negara tersebut. Tak hanya dia, pemuda berambut cokelat yang merupakan sahabat karib si Ketua OSIS ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"PJ nya dong sama Ying."

Kemudian mereka bertiga sama-sama tertawa, membuat si objek bullyan kebingungan sekaligus kesal. "Ini lagi, si Ochobot dan Iwan malah ikut-ikutan. Jangan seperti itu dong!" Wajahnya mulai memerah karena malu.

Tak tahan mendengar godaan yang terus diluncurkan kepada pemuda penyuka buah jeruk tersebut, Yaya pun dengan cepat pergi ke luar kelas tanpa Boboiboy sadari. Fang yang tadinya sibuk memperhatikan gelagat Yaya saat mendengar godaan yang ditujukan kepada Boboiboy, menghela napas panjang lalu ikut keluar kelas. Boboiboy yang melihat itu, mencibirnya diam-diam.

"Hei, aku ini tidak menyukai Ying. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih. Jadi wajar dong kalau aku sangat khawatir dengannya tadi. Ying kan sahabatku" jelas Boboiboy, yang membuat Gopal, Ochobot, dan Iwan terdiam. Lalu pandangan Boboiboy diam-diam menerawang ke bangku di depannya. "Lagipula aku menyukai gadis lain."

Pandangan ketiga kawan Boboiboy berubah menjadi antusias. "Wah... siapa Boboiboy? Ataukah Yaya?" tebak Gopal.

Pemuda itu agak tersentak dengan tebakan Gopal lalu langsung menggeleng cepat. "Sudah ah, tidak usah dibahas. Aku mau keluar dulu."

Boboiboy meninggalkan ketiga kawannya yang tengah mencibirnya diam-diam.

^^...^^

"Hai, Yaya!" sapa Amy saat melihat temannya duduk di kursi kosong depannya. Ia mengernyit tatkala melihat wajah murung Yaya. "Kau kenapa, Yaya? Tumben murung? Apa karena Ying?"

Yaya tersentak ketika ditanya seperti itu. Namun ia mengangguk meskipun bukan itu jawaban sebenarnya. "Iya, Amy. Aku masih mengkhawatirkannya."

Amy ber'oh' pelan, sedangkan Suzy menatapnya curiga sekaligus penuh selidik. Kemudian gadis pujaan hati Gopal menghela napas pelan. "Jangan membohongi kami, Yaya. Kau memang tidak pandai berbohong karena itu bukan keahlianmu. Lagipula kita bertiga ini temanmu. Kau bisa cerita sama kita dan kita berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya."

Gadis berambut sebahu dan berponi lebat yang duduk di samping Yaya mengangguk. "Itu benar, Yaya. Untuk apa kita membocorkan rahasiamu? Cerita saja lah. Kita akan mendengarkannya baik-baik."

Yaya tersenyum mendengar ucapan mereka. "Terima kasih, Suzy, Siti. Kalian memang baik. Tapi aku tidak ingin cerita sama siapapun, maaf ya."

Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk. "Baiklah, Yaya. Kita tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Tenang saja" balas Amy, yang kemudian mengundang tawa Suzy, Siti, dan Yaya.

Amy menyeruput jus mangganya. "Oh iya, kau tidak cemburu saat Boboiboy sangat mengkhawatirkan Ying?"

Yaya memandangnya bingung. "Cemburu? Kenapa? Memangnya aku harus cemburu saat Boboiboy mengkhawatirkan Ying? Kita bertiga kan bersahabat."

Suzy menatapnya tak percaya. "Bukannya kau menyukai Boboiboy ya?"

Kalau Yaya sedang minum sekarang, sudah dipastikan ia akan tersedak hebat kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Pandangannya berubah menjadi horror. "Aku menyukai Boboiboy?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Amy, Suzy, dan Siti saling berpandangan. Kemudian Yaya tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku dan Boboiboy hanya bersahabat. Aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya."

Siti memutar bola matanya. "Yaya, kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah ya kalau persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan bisa berujung cinta?" Yaya hanya memandang mereka bertiga bingung, membuat Amy menepuk keras jidatnya.

"Siapapun tahu kalau kau menyukai Boboiboy. Pandanganmu terhadap Boboiboy itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Hanya saja kau yang tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri."

Yaya membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan dadanya ditimpa beban yang berat. Jantungnya menjadi sesak. Keningnya mengerut. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayainya.

 _"_ _Apa benar aku menyukai Boboiboy selama ini?"_

^^...^^

Malam ini adalah malam yang penuh dengan kebimbangan bagi seorang Yaya. Setelah makan malam bersama keluarganya, Yaya langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya yang bernuansa merah muda. Gadis itu kini berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan pemandangan daerah komplek perumahannya di malam hari. Yaya tak merasa kedinginan dengan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Di tangannya terdapat bando yang terbuat dari bunga melati, pemberian salah satu sahabat laki-lakinya. Ditatapnya bando itu lekat-lekat, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik bando itu. Sampai-sampai matanya memanas, meneteskan bulir bening dan tepat menjatuhi kelopak bunga itu.

 _"_ _Kenapa aku sampai nangis segala sih?"_

Yaya meletakkan bando itu di atas jendela, kemudian ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya. Yaya akui, rasanya memang menyakitkan. Tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya lewat kata-kata.

Kemudian mata Yaya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang tergantung di dinding, fotonya bersama keempat sahabatnya yaitu Boboiboy, Ying, Fang, dan Gopal. Dirinya berada di tengah, lalu disamping kanannya ada Boboiboy dan Gopal, di samping kirinya ada Ying dan Fang. Kelimanya sama-sama memancarkan senyum kebahagiaan.

Tapi tidak semuanya menjadi pusat perhatian Yaya, tetapi hanya dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian Yaya, yaitu Boboiboy dan Ying. Gadis itu mengambil bandonya kembali lalu melangkah mendekati foto itu. Kedua netra Yaya tak henti-hentinya memandangi Boboiboy dan Ying bergantian. Bahkan air matanya yang terus menetes ia abaikan.

Kemudian jari jemari Yaya terangkat dan mengelus foto Boboiboy yang terlapisi kaca itu dengan tangan gemetaran, diiringi oleh suara isak tangis Yaya. Gadis itu sangat bingung kenapa ia bisa menangis seperti ini. Sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba melintas di pikiran Yaya, bayangan ketika Boboiboy sangat mengkhawatirkan Ying di saat Ying terluka. Jantung gadis itu berdetak hebat dan membuat Yaya tersiksa.

 _"_ _Kenapa sih aku harus cemburu saat Boboiboy sangat mengkhawatirkan Ying tadi? Dia kan hanya menganggapku sahabat, tidak lebih."_

Yaya pun menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok, tepat di samping foto itu sambil memejamkan matanya, membuat air matanya yang menggenang itu menetes perlahan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

^^...^^

"Gopal?"

Gopal menoleh ke kiri. "Hm, apa?"

Pemuda itu tampak ragu ketika ingin mengungkapkan kebimbangannya. Yah, siapapun tahu kalau Gopal itu adalah laki-laki yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia orang. Meskipun Gopal sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun, Boboiboy masih saja meragukannya. "Tidak jadi deh."

Mendengar hal itu, Gopal mendengus lalu kembali menyalin catatan Suzy. Boboiboy dalam hati merasa bersyukur karena Gopal bukanlah orang yang kepo, namun disisi lain ia kesal karena Gopal merupakan orang yang tidak peka terhadap sesuatu.

Boboiboy melihat layar jam tangannya dan terkejut karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 5 menit. Itu berarti 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, tetapi gadis yang ditunggunya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dimanakah ia?

Gadis yang ditunggu Boboiboy datang bersamaan dengan bel masuk berbunyi. Boboiboy diam-diam memperhatikannya, sedangkan gadis yang diperhatikan tampak tidak tahu dan menghindari tatapannya.

"Yaya, kenapa BBM ku tadi malam tidak dibalas-balas juga? Ada apa?" tanya Boboiboy ketika gadis itu sudah duduk di bangkunya, yakni bangku di depannya.

Tubuh Yaya agak menegang lalu berbalik. "Maaf, Boboiboy. Tadi malam, aku ketiduran."

Pemuda berparas manis itu hanya ber'oh' pelan dan Yaya kembali menghadapkan tubuh ke depan. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Yaya, tetapi ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Pesan darinya sejak tadi malam, tidak dibalas satu pun. Bahkan gadis itu juga enggan menatap matanya secara langsung.

Boboiboy masih saja memperhatikan gadis itu walaupun hanya kelihatan punggungnya. Ia menghela napas pelan lalu mengeluarkan buku-bukunya. Lagipula ia tidak bisa langsung mempercayai firasatnya kan?

^^...^^

"Yaya, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Ying.

Gadis yang diajaknya masih sibuk membereskan peralatannya, sedangkan keempat sahabatnya sudah menunggunya. Boboiboy terus-terusan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yaya yang menurutnya mencurigakan.

Boboiboy tampak kecewa dengan respon Yaya yaitu menggeleng pelan dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Tatapan mata Yaya juga hanya terfokus pada Ying. "Uhm... maaf ya, aku tidak ke kantin. Aku masih ada urusan OSIS."

"Memangnya ada event apa?" tanya Boboiboy. Ia dapat melihat gadis itu agak terkejut dan kebingungan menjawab. Ia sangat tahu kalau Yaya adalah gadis yang tidak suka berbohong. Jadi ia menunggu dengan sabar apa jawabannya.

"Tidak ada sih, cuma aku harus membereskan ruang OSIS" jawab Yaya yang kelihatannya masih ragu.

"Yaudah deh, tidak apa-apa. Aku dan yang lainnya mau ke kantin. Kalau urusannya hanya sebentar, langsung nyusul kita saja ya" saran Ying.

Yaya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berempat langsung berlalu ke kantin. Sebelumnya Boboiboy sempat memandangi Yaya, namun gadis itu menghindari tatapannya.

^^...^^

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Yaya tidak diantar ataupun dijemput oleh sopir pribadinya karena ia sedang sakit. Jadi saat berangkat sekolah tadi, Yaya naik taksi. Dan Yaya berniat untuk pulang ke rumah naik bus umum.

Seperti dugaan Boboiboy, Yaya akan keluar kelas setelah semua teman-teman sekelasnya sudah keluar alias ia sendirian di kelas. Lelaki itu menunggu di dalam kelas sebelah agar Yaya tidak mengetahuinya. Boboiboy pun mengendap-endap mengikuti Yaya setelah Yaya berjalan agak jauh dari posisinya.

Yaya berhenti karena merasa ada seseorang yang sengaja mengikutinya. Boboiboy menjadi was-was lalu bersembunyi di balik tembok. Dan saat itu juga, Yaya membalikkan badannya namun tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Bukan, Yaya bukanlah gadis yang mudah takut dengan makhluk halus seperti Gopal. Karena tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan meskipun Yaya masih merasakannya, gadis itu pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, dan Boboiboy kembali mengikutinya lebih hati-hati.

Gadis itu berhenti di halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Boboiboy mengernyit karena biasanya Yaya berangkat dan pulang naik mobil pribadinya. Dan sangat kebetulan atau memang sebuah keberuntungan untuknya, Boboiboy juga tidak baik sepeda motornya kali ini. Entah kenapa tadi pagi ia begitu manja dan ingin diantar sopir pribadinya. Apa mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu seperti ini ya?

Bus pun datang, dan Yaya langsung menaikinya. Boboiboy lari tergopoh-gopoh karena takut bus itu akan keburu berjalan lagi. Ketika sudah berada di dalam bus, Boboiboy celingukan mencari gadis itu. Senyumannya melebar ketika melihat Yaya sedang berdiri karena tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Tak lupa tangan Yaya berpegangan pada alat pegangan tangan yang tersedia di bus itu untuk menjaga keselamatannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya dan mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah Yaya. Gadis itu menoleh dan terlihat sangat kaget melihatnya ada di sebelahnya. Terbukti dengan kedua manik favorit Boboiboy yang membulat serta mulut Yaya yang menganga lebar.

"Loh, Boboiboy? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya karena pertanyaan konyol Yaya, namun kemudian Boboiboy tersenyum manis. Yaya mengerutkan keningnya. "Tentu saja aku mau pulang, Yaya. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"

Gadis itu cukup tercengang mendengar jawaban Boboiboy. Lalu ia menghembuskan napasnya perlahan dan memandang Boboiboy tak percaya. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Kau kan anak orang kaya, ngapain naik bus seperti ini?"

Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tawanya hampir saja lolos kalau saja ia tidak ingat misinya apa. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Yah, kau sendiri juga anak orang kaya, ngapain naik bus seperti ini juga?"

Yaya tampak terhenyak selama beberapa saat kemudian melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arahnya. Boboiboy menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan terkikik pelan. Gadis itu yang awalnya menghindari tatapannya, kini berani menatapnya. Boboiboy menghentikan kikikannya dan menatapnya balik dengan bingung. Yaya tersenyum cukup manis ke arahnya, tapi Boboiboy tahu senyuman itu memiliki makna yang beda dari biasanya.

"Ciee... yang kemarin sangat mengkhawatirkan Ying, sampai segitunya. Sampai Anthony dan Fang dimarahi juga. Ekhem ekhem" goda Yaya yang diakhiri dengan Yaya yang berpura-pura batuk.

Kening Boboiboy mengkerut. Ini sama sekali diluar perkiraannya. "Eh, apaan sih? Kenapa sekarang malah membicarakan ini?"

"Hm... jadian sama Ying tidak bilang-bilang, nyebelin banget. Mana PJ nya? Traktir teman-teman satu kelas dong di restoran" goda Yaya lagi.

Boboiboy terperangah mendengarnya lalu ia memutar bola matanya. "Yaya, siapa sih yang jadian sama Ying? Tidak ada yang jadian kok" elak Boboiboy, meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Tampaknya Yaya tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Boboiboy dan terus menggoda Boboiboy, tak peduli rasa sakit hatinya yang teriris-iris. "Alah, bilang saja kalau kalian sebenarnya mau pacaran diam-diam, tapi rahasia kalian terbongkar duluan kan gara-gara kejadian itu? Ups, maafkan Fang dan Anthony, ok?"

"Stop, Yaya!"

Gadis itu sangat terkejut dengan bentakan Boboiboy. Mau tak mau ia bungkam dan menelan godaan yang sebenarnya akan diluncurkan setelahnya. Pemuda itu tampak frustasi dengan kelakuan Yaya yang semakin membuatnya naik darah. Boboiboy berusaha membendung emosinya agar tak meledak saat itu juga. Ia masih ingat bahwa ia masih berada di dalam bus, angkutan umum, dan juga sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis. Boboiboy menatap Yaya dalam diam dengan serius, membuat Yaya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padamu kalau aku berpacaran dengan Ying? Aku saja tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, apalagi pacaran. Dan aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat, tidak lebih." Tubuh Yaya mematung mendengar penjelasan pemuda di hadapannya. Entah kenapa gadis itu merasa gembira setelah mengetahui kalau Boboiboy dan Ying tidak ada hubungan spesial kecuali sahabat. "Dan, aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya. "Huh, apa?"

Kedua netra lelaki itu menatap lurus kedua netra milik gadis di hadapannya, membuat Yaya menjadi berdebar-debar. "Kenapa kau menghindariku, Yaya?"

Gadis itu terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan lelaki di hadapannya. Ia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dan enggan menatap langsung mata lelaki itu. "Siapa yang menghindarimu? Itu hanya perasaanmu, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy memutar bola matanya. Ia langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Yaya lalu memutarkannya sehingga tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. "Kalau memang benar itu hanya perasaanku saja, lalu kenapa kau mengalihkan pandanganmu dari mataku?"

Yaya melepaskan kedua tangan Boboiboy yang masih menempel di bahunya. "Jangan berlebihan, Boboiboy. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku juga tidak merasa menghindarimu selama ini."

Boboiboy memicingkan matanya. "Aku tahu kau bohong, Yaya. Jawablah yang jujur!" perintahnya dengan tegas.

Yaya mulai kesal dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak bohong apa-apa. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi!"

Boboiboy mendecih sebal. "Tuh kan, tidak usah berbohong lagi deh. Percuma kau berbohong kalau orang yang kau bohongi sudah tahu lebih dulu."

Gadis itu terdengar menggeram. "Sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak bo- huahhhh!"

Tiba-tiba saja bus yang mereka naiki berhenti mendadak dan Yaya hampir saja jatuh ke depan jika saja Boboiboy tidak cepat menangkap Yaya. Wajah gadis itu merona hebat setelah tahu kalau Boboiboy kini tengah memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Sementara tangan kanan pemuda itu masih berpegangan pada gantungan tangan.

"Jadi katakan, kenapa kau menghindariku seharian ini, Yaya?"

Gadis itu tersentak lalu mencoba menyingkirkan tangan kiri Boboiboy dari pinggangnya. "Singkirkan tanganmu ini, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy kesal karena Yaya selalu seperti ini padanya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah ide terbesit di benaknya. Senyuman jahil tersungging di wajah manisnya. "Ok, baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau masih tetap tidak mau jujur padaku, aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukanku."

Yaya terperangah. Wajah gadis itu semakin merah padam. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Kakinya melemas. "Boboiboy, lepaskan! Sesak, tahu!" serunya sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Boboiboy.

"Kau masih belum jujur padaku, untuk apa dilepaskan, hm?"

Jantung Yaya berdebar-debar mendengar balasan yang terlontar dari mulut Boboiboy, ditambah lagi para penumpang bus banyak yang membicarakannya dan pemuda yang memeluknya. Yaya merasa sangat malu. Ingin sekali Yaya mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saking tak tahannya menahan rasa malu ini. "Boboiboy, apa kau tidak malu dilihat sama orang-orang seperti ini? Lepaskan!"

Sebelah alis Boboiboy terangkat, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. "Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli."

Ingin sekali Yaya menendang Boboiboy jauh-jauh dari kehidupannya jikalau tidak ingat bahwa Boboiboy adalah sahabatnya yang sangat berarti bagi kehidupannya selain Ying. Gadis itu hampir menjerit saking bahagianya karena bus yang mereka naiki sudah sampai di gang komplek perumahannya. Beda halnya dengan Yaya, Boboiboy tampak kecewa karena ia dan Yaya sebentar lagi akan berpisah, walaupun hanya sementara.

"Pak, berhenti disini!" seru Yaya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bus tersebut berhenti. Yaya menyingkirkan tangan Boboiboy yang sudah melemas dari pinggangnya. Yaya menoleh ke belakang, menatap mata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum sangat manis, menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia karena sudah terlepas dari perangkap Boboiboy.

"Aku pulang dulu, Boboiboy!"

Kemudian gadis itu berlari menuju pintu bus. Boboiboy menatap punggung Yaya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa ia sangat tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya pada Yaya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. "Yaya, kau harus membalas semua pesanku dan jangan menghindariku lagi, ok?!" teriak Boboiboy menggema ketika Yaya sampai di pintu bus.

Yaya tercengang, wajahnya merah padam. Untuk beberapa saat, ia terpaku di ambang pintu bus, memandangi Boboiboy seolah berkata 'kau gila?!'. Wajahnya semakin merah saat semua penumpang bus tengah membicarakan mereka berdua. Ia mendengus kecil. "Iya, bawel!"

Lalu Yaya berlari turun dari bus, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Pemuda itu memandangi gadis itu yang tengah berlari memasuki sebuah komplek perumahan mewah lewat kaca bus. Senyuman tipis terulas di wajah manisnya.

^^...^^

Gadis penyuka warna pink serta kartun Hello Kitty itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan standart. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan pelan surai hitamnya yang hanya sepanjang setengah punggung. Yaya melirik ke atas sejenak, tersenyum hangat melihat pemandangan favoritnya, matahari terbenam.

Wajah gadis itu memerah saat mengingat moment bersama sahabat laki-lakinya saat berada di dalam bus. Tatapan serius itu, pelukan hangat itu, ekspesi tidak suka pemuda itu saat ia berusaha menghindarinya, mampu membuat hatinya meleleh sekaligus berbunga-bunga. Saat itu, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Ah, ternyata Yaya masih terbawa suasana.

Yaya memakirkan sepedanya di depan sebuah gapura raksasa. Seikat bunga melati putih dan lili putih yang berada di keranjang sepedanya, Yaya ambil. Kaki mungil itu melangkah pelan memasuki gapura itu. Kedua netra itu terlihat agak menyipit karena cahaya matahari sore, memandangi banyaknya makam yang tertancap di atas tanah. Ya, Yaya sedang berada di tempat makam umum.

Yaya berjongkok di samping dua buah makam yang bersisian begitu dekat. Tangan gadis itu menyentuh papan nama yang tertera di ujung makam, nama kakek dan neneknya. Yaya menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, karena ia begitu merindukan mereka sekaligus kasih sayang mereka.

"Halo, kakek, nenek. Apakabar?" salam Yaya, tersenyum tipis. Yaya menyingkirkan daun-daun kering yang menutupi kedua makam orang tua ibunya. Kemudian Yaya menaruh bunga yang digenggamnya di sisi nisan yang bertuliskan nama tersebut. Gadis itu menunduk, menengadah kedua tangannya, membacakan doa.

"Sudah lama ya aku tidak kesini, soalnya banyak tugas sih." Yaya tertawa garing. "Oh iya, sebenarnya aku ingin curhat sama kalian, soal kehidupanku yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih berwarna."

Yaya terdiam, mengelus permukaan nisan dengan tatapan kosong. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat bingung. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar-debar saat bersama salah satu sahabat laki-lakiku. Dan wajahku juga tiba-tiba memerah dan terasa panas. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi entah kenapa ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Nenek dan kakek tidak mau tahu siapa orang yang ku maksud?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, menyingkirkan poninya yang hampir menusuk matanya. Angin semilir menerbangkan rambutnya. Ia merasa seperti orang gila karena berbicara sendiri di tengah makam yang sepi. Yaya tersenyum tipis. "Dia itu sebenarnya-"

"Yaya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jantung gadis itu hampir copot saat mendengar suara itu. Dengan wajah shock, Yaya membalikkan wajahnya dan bertemu mata dengan kedua manik yang selalu tertutupi oleh kacamata bergagang nila. Ia tersenyum gugup lalu berdiri.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Fang? Aku disini sedang mengunjungi makam kakek nenekku." Yaya melirik sekilas kedua makam itu. "Lalu kau sendiri, sedang apa?"

Fang tersenyum tipis, entah kenapa Yaya bisa melihat kegugupan yang tersirat di wajah oriental itu. "Sama, aku juga mengunjungi makam kakek nenekku."

Yaya mengangguk mengerti lalu keduanya sama-sama diam. Keheningan mulai mengambil alih. Fang membaca nama kakek nenek Yaya, sedangkan Yaya menatap kagum matahari terbenam. Semuanya terasa begitu indah.

"Yaya, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kedua orang tua kita?" Pertanyaan Fang berhasil membuat Yaya menoleh dan menatap Fang cukup lama, merasa aneh. Fang tersenyum miris. "Mereka sangat sibuk. Mereka seperti menelantarkan kita di rumah dan melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih punya anak walaupun satu."

Sang gadis terkejut mendengar celotehannya. Ia menggeleng. "Apa yang kau katakan itu sangat tidak benar, Fang. Iya, aku tahu kalau mereka sering sekali pulang malam, tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan disana." Kedua manik Yaya menatap lurus kedua manik yang tertutupi kacamata itu. "Mereka seperti itu karena mereka sedang sibuk mencari uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita. Kau tahu sendiri kan semakin lama, semakin banyak kebutuhan kita. Apalagi sebentar lagi kita akan kuliah. Biaya kuliah itu tidak sedikit loh."

Mendengar penjelasan Yaya, Fang jadi tersentuh. Pandangan lelaki itu menjadi redup untuk beberapa saat. Napasnya tercekat. Selama ini ternyata dugaannya salah. Ia terdiam, membiarkan Yaya untuk bermonolog.

"Mereka sangat menyayangi kita. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya mereka, merawat kita dari lahir sampai sekarang." tambah Yaya, membuat Fang semakin merasa bersalah saja.

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hari ini adalah hari anniversarry pernikahan kedua orang tuaku yang ke-17."

Kedua mata Yaya langsung berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" Fang mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kau harus membuat kejutan untuk mereka. Kejutan kecil-kecilan saja, tidak perlu besar-besaran. Dengan begini, mereka pasti sangat senang, dapat kejutan dari anaknya."

Mendengar itu, Fang tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Gadis di hadapannya selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum apapun caranya, sekaligus membuatnya lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyadarkanku." Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Fang sedikit salah tingkah. "Sebagai tanda terima kasihku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Yaya langsung menggeleng, membuat Fang sedikit kecewa karena tawarannya ditolak begitu saja. "Tidak usah, Fang. Aku kesini naik sepeda, jadi aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Maaf ya" tolak Yaya halus, merasa bersalah kepada Fang.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok" balas Fang singkat, disertai senyuman getir.

Gadis itu merasa bersalah. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau menolak tawaran Fang begitu saja, tapi bagaimana dengan sepedanya? Lagipula Fang juga naik sepeda, tetapi sepeda motor. Bola mata Yaya bergerak sedikit. "Fang, aku pulang dulu ya. Ini sudah sangat sore."

"Ehm... baiklah kalau gitu. Hati-hati di jalan."

Yaya mengangguk kecil dan melemparkan senyuman untuk terakhir pertemuan mereka kali ini. Pemuda itu terus memandangi gadis itu yang berlari menjauh darinya, keluar dari area pemakaman. Fang menghembuskan napas perlahan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman.

 _"_ _Gadis itu sudah membuatku sadar akan beberapa hal penting dalam hidupku. Gadis itu juga sudah mengajarkanku banyak kebaikan. Itulah sebabnya aku menyukaimu, Yaya."_

^^...^^

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Sepasang suami istri turun dari mobil mewah keluaran terbaru bulan ini. Ekspresi kelelahan terpancar jelas dari wajah keduanya. Mereka berdua melangkah dalam keheningan memasuki rumah mereka yang sudah berumur belasan tahun.

Ketika pintu terbuka, sang istri terkejut mendapati bagian dalam rumahnya gelap gulita. Tak hanya dia, sang suami juga ikut terkejut. Mereka berhenti di ambang pintu. "Loh, kenapa rumah kita gelap seperti ini? Memangnya mati listrik?"

Sang suami menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Yang lainnya tidak mati listrik." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin pulsa listrik di rumah kita habis dan kita juga lupa untuk membelinya" tebaknya. "Kau kan orangnya pelupa, Riska" cibirnya.

Wanita yang bernama Riska itu menatapnya kesal. "Aku tidak sepelupa itu, Arif. Dua hari yang lalu, aku sudah membelinya kok."

Arif memutar bola matanya. "Mungkin Fang yang mematikan semua lampu di rumah kita. Ada-ada saja tuh anak" ujarnya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan geli. Mendengar itu, Riska terkikik.

Arif dan Riska melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah. Baru satu langkah saja, mereka dikejutkan dengan semua lampu yang menyala tiba-tiba dan potongan kertas kecil-kecil yang jatuh dari atas mereka, hujan conveti. Perhatian mereka sama-sama tertuju pada sosok pemuda berkacamata yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan kue tart di tangannya. Lengkap dengan lilin berangka 17 menancap di atas kuenya.

"Selamat hari anniversarry pernikahan kalian yang ke-17, Mama, Papa." Fang tersenyum tipis, namun tersirat rasa kebahagiaan di balik senyuman itu.

Terharu, air mata Riska sukses menetes, memandangi putra satu-satunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu kertas warna-warni yang berserakan di lantai. Arif tersenyum bangga karena putranya telah membuat kejutan untuknya dan juga istrinya.

"Wah... Papa tidak menyangka kau akan membuat kejutan seperti ini, Fang."

Fang berhenti di depan kedua orang tuanya. Ekspresi pura-pura kesal ia tampakkan tatkala sang ayah mengatakan kalimat itu. "Jangan bilang seperti itu dong, Pa. Aku kan sudah capek-capek menyiapkan ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan aku juga rela belum tidur sampai selarut ini" gerutu Fang pura-pura kesal.

Mendengar itu, Arif tertawa geli. "Iya iya, maafkan Papa. Papa tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu, Fang. Papa hanya tidak menyangka, kau kan orangnya dingin dan cuek, apalagi untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Mana ada orang sepertimu yang mau repot-repot melakukan hal semacam ini, hm?" balasnya sembari menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya dengan jenaka. Fang memutar bola matanya.

Riska menghapus air matanya. "Terima kasih, sayang, karena kamu sudah repot-repot mau membuat kejutan ini untuk Mama dan Papa."

Fang tersenyum tipis. Rona merah menjalari pipi putihnya. Ia tak ingin kedua orang tuanya tahu hal ini. "Iya, sama-sama. Baiklah, kalian harus meniup lilinnya sebelum kedua tanganku pegal."

Arif dan Riska saling berpandangan lalu tertawa kecil. Sepasang suami istri ini meniup lilin berangka 17 itu secara bersamaan. Kemudian mereka saling senyum-senyum layaknya para pemuda pemudi yang sedang kasmaran. Melihat itu, Fang tersenyum lebar, seolah merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan kedua orang tuanya.

"Nah, ayo kita makan kue tartnya!"

TBC

 **Oh iya, aku sekarang mau jelasin soal chapter kemarin. Aah, emang bener di beberapa adegan ada yang sama dengan cerita lain. Tapi yang perlu kalian tahu, cerita itu juga punyaku. Cerita yang judulnya "True Love" kan? Iya, itu ff pertamaku. Tapi aku hapus soalnya jelek XD Nah, aku buat lagi yang baru dan hasilnya adalah ff ini "Tears of Sacrifice". Dan namaku juga aku ganti dari Salsa Hasna jadi CutePinkyGirl.**

 **Jadi jangan sebut aku plagiat cerita lain yak! Dan tetep semangat untuk mengisi kotak review lalu mengirimnya...**

 **Review please...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana tadi malam, Fang? Sukses?"

Boboiboy melirik Yaya meskipun pertanyaan tersebut tidak ditujukan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk salah satu sahabatnya yang berkacamata dan berambut raven. Tak hanya ia, Ying dan Gopal juga menoleh ke arah Yaya sekaligus Fang.

Fang tersenyum agak lebar, Boboiboy mengernyit. "Tentu saja sukses. Oh iya, terima kasih banyak ya, Yaya."

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Iya, sama-sama, Fang. Aku juga ikut senang kalau kejutan tadi malam sukses."

Boboiboy mendekati mereka. "Memangnya ada acara apa sih sampai bilang sukses-sukses segala?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kemarin itu hari anniversarry ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Fang yang ke-17. Tadi malam Fang juga sudah membuat kejutan untuk mereka berdua dan hasilnya sukses!" jawab Yaya antusias. Padahal sesungguhnya Boboiboy berharap mendapatkan jawaban dari Fang.

Mendadak jantung Boboiboy terasa seperti diperas sekuat tenaga hingga membuatnya sesak napas dan panas. Pemuda itu hanya ber'oh' pelan lalu pergi ke luar kelas, meninggalkan Fang yang sedang menceritakan kejadian tadi malam kepada Yaya. Ying dan Gopal sama-sama merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang Boboiboy.

^^...^^

Disinilah Boboiboy sekarang, berada di atap sekolah dan hanya ditemani cahaya matahari yang terik dan angin semilir yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya. Pemuda itu menatap kosong pagar pembatas di hadapannya. Kenapa rasanya begitu panas saat ia melihat Fang dan Yaya bercengkrama dengan asyik seperti tadi?

Pemuda itu akhirnya menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas di atasnya. Lalu segumpalan awan menarik perhatiannya. Kedua netranya menyipit, memperhatikan sesuatu yang terbentuk dari segumpalan awan itu. Kemudian matanya melebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa awan itu berbentuk...

Cinta.

Jantungnya berdentum keras saat bayangan masa lalu terlintas di otaknya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Pemuda itu menaiki tangga tergesa-gesa karena mendapat sebuah pesan dari teman barunya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan. Hari ini adalah hari kedua ia menjadi murid di sekolah menengah atas. Sebenarnya pesan itu bukanlah pesan yang gawat darurat, namun pesan itu membuat rasa penasarannya bangkit dan ingin cepat-cepat menemui gadis itu di atap sekolah._

 _Pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis yang berdiri memunggunginya, dengan kepala mendongak ke atas, menatap antusias sesuatu. Menyadari kehadirannya, gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya._

 _"_ _Boboiboy, ayo cepat kesini! Apakah kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"_

 _Boboiboy tersenyum lebar lalu mendekatinya. Ia berhenti tepat di sebelahnya lalu mendongak, menatap objek yang sangat langka di atas langit. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar. Decakan kagum terucap dari bibir pemuda tersebut. "Waw, itu bagus sekali, Yaya! Bentuknya juga sangat mirip dengan cinta!"_

 _"_ _Hm, tentu saja. Aku kan yang menemukannya pertama kali" balasnya sombong, namun Boboiboy tahu itu hanya bercanda. Boboiboy mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yaya mengambil smartphonenya lalu memotret awan tersebut berkali-kali._

 _"_ _Fotonya cukup satu saja, kali. Tidak usah banyak-banyak. Lagipula gambarnya juga sama" cibir Boboiboy._

 _Yaya menatapnya dengan tatapan mencela. "Ye, biarkan saja. Nanti kalau ke hapus, aku kan masih punya banyak fotonya."_

 _Boboiboy memutar bola matanya. "Sama saja dong kalau misalnya kartu memorimu hilang, atau kena format. Fotonya hilang semua" tambah Boboiboy lagi dengan senyuman miring, membuat gadis itu pundung mendadak._

 _"_ _Iya juga sih" lirihnya sembari memandangi foto hasil jepretannya. Kemudian wajahnya kembali cerah saat ide brilian melintas di otaknya. "Tapi kan aku juga bisa mengcopy foto-foto ini di laptopku. Gitu saja kok repot?"_

 _Pemuda itu mendengus karena argumennya dikalahkan oleh gadis di hadapannya. "Iya deh, terserah kau saja."_

 _Yaya terkikik pelan, sedangkan Boboiboy menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kemudian mereka saling terdiam cukup lama, sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Yaya masih sibuk memotret awan itu dari berbagai sudut pandang, sedangkan Boboiboy memandang deretan atap-atap rumah warga di sekitar sekolahnya._

 _Karena bosan dan tak mendengar suara gadis itu sama sekali, Boboiboy meliriknya. Ingin tertawa saat melihat seekor capung mendarat di puncak kepala sang gadis. Tampaknya Yaya tidak mengetahuiya. Dengan seringai jahil, Boboiboy melangkah mendekatinya, membuat Yaya tergagap._

 _"_ _Hei, hei, kau mau ngapain? Menjauh sana!" usir Yaya dengan galak. Semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. Tak bisa dibantah bahwa detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat._

 _Boboiboy meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, membuat Yaya mengernyit. "Husshh... diam dulu, Yaya!" Hingga akhirnya Boboiboy berhenti tepat di depannya. Wajah Yaya terasa panas saat Boboiboy mendekatkan wajahnya, seperti hendak membisikkan sesuatu. "Di atas kepalamu ada capung," bisik Boboiboy sangat pelan._

 _Bisikan tersebut sukses membuat kedua mata Yaya membulat kaget. "Huahhhh! Capung?! Hiiii menyingkir dariku!"_

 _Pemuda itu langsung memasang tampang cengo sekaligus kaget setengah mati karena gadis itu mendadak berteriak dan jingkrak-jingkrak geli. Hampir saja gendang telinganya dibuat pecah olehnya._

 _Dapat Boboiboy lihat bahwa Yaya tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya, bermaksud untuk menyingkirkan capung itu dari atas kepalanya. Padahal dengan berjingkrak tadi, sukses membuat si capung kembali terbang. Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya keras sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan geli._

 _"_ _Hei, Yaya!" panggil Boboiboy. Yaya berhenti berulah histeris dan memandang Boboiboy dengan bingung. Pemuda itu mengulas senyum geli lalu mendekati Yaya. "Untuk apa kau mengacak-ngacak rambutmu seperti ini? Kau kan sudah jingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang kesetanan, tentu saja capungnya sudah hilang dari tadi" kata Boboiboy lalu tertawa._

 _Yaya menutup mulutnya yang menganga karena shock lalu wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ia mendengus sebal. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, hah?!" serunya marah._

 _Boboiboy menghentikan tawanya. "Yah... bagaimana mau bilang kalau kau masih ketakutan seperti tadi?" Yaya menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal._

 _Gadis itu pun merapikan rambutnya sambil menahan rasa malunya yang luar biasa. Tak butuh waktu lama, rambutnya kembali seperti semula karena rambutnya sangat halus dan lurus._

 _Boboiboy memandangi Yaya cukup lama lalu manggut-manggut. Yaya menatapnya heran karena Boboiboy selalu saja bertingkah aneh tetapi juga lucu. "Oh... jadi kau phobia capung ya?"_

 _Yaya mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tatkala bayangan gambaran capung terlintas di benaknya. "Aku tidak phobia capung saja, tapi semua serangga, apalagi kecoak." Yaya langsung bergidik saat membayangkan seekor kecoak hinggap di atas kepalanya._

 _Lelaki itu tak menyangka bahwa gadis di hadapannya mempunyai phobia serangga. Kemudian ia tersenyum jahil dan memandangi Yaya cukup lama. "Eh, Yaya, ada capung lagi!" seru Boboiboy._

 _"_ _Huahhh... manaa?!"_

 _"_ _Hahahahaha!"_

 _Gadis itu berhenti berjingkrak-jingkrak dan melongo melihat Boboiboy berlari keluar area atap sekolah dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya langsung masam dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat ketika tahu bahwa ia sudah dibohongi oleh lelaki itu._

 _"_ _Huuuuhhh... BOBOIBOY!"_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Boboiboy menghembuskan napasnya lelah. Seharusnya ia sekarang tertawa karena kisah setahun yang lalu itu sangatlah lucu dan mengundang tawa. Tapi di keadaannya yang sekarang ini, tawanya sama sekali tidak muncul, tergantikan dengan wajah murung yang sangat tidak enak dipandang.

Ia melipat kedua kakinya lalu meletakkan dagu di atas kedua lututnya. Memejamkan mata, berharap rasa panas dan sakit itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Ia tak begitu mengerti, kenapa ia harus seperti ini dan merasakan rasa sakit ini? Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah, menyendiri dari semua orang yang dikenalnya.

CEKLEK!

"Loh, Boboiboy, kau ngapain ada disini?"

Jika Boboiboy boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin mendengar suara itu terlebih dahulu atau paling tidak, tidak membuka matanya untuk melihat wajah sang pemilik suara. Tapi ia tahu ia tidak boleh melakukan itu. Ia tidak boleh egois dengan memikirkan rasa sakit hatinya. Dengan sangat berat hati, Boboiboy membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu mata dengan manik bercahaya yang selalu menghipnotis Boboiboy.

"Kau sendiri, ngapain disini?" tanya Boboiboy balik. Entah hanya Yaya yang salah dengar atau apa, Boboiboy membalas pertanyaannya dengan nada sinis.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, agak dipaksakan karena ia merasa sakit hati dengan jawaban sinis Boboiboy. "Aku hanya ingin menjemur bukuku yang ketumpahan minuman Gopal" jawab Yaya seraya memperlihatkan bukunya yang basah.

"Oh."

Gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabat Boboiboy selama satu tahun itu benar-benar bingung dengan Boboiboy. Pasalnya Boboiboy tidak pernah seperti ini kecuali jika sedang badmood. Oh, tunggu, badmood? Yaya menatapnya lama. "Kau kenapa sih, Boboiboy? Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Boboiboy menghela napas lelah, memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik cokelat milik Yaya lekat-lekat, berharap Yaya akan tahu bagaimana perasaannya selama ini. Tapi pancaran mata gadis itu hanya memancarkan kebingungan. Kekecewaan menyelimuti hati Boboiboy. "Lebih baik kau turun dari atap dan biarkan aku ada disini. Aku ingin sendiri."

Rahang Yaya mengeras mendengar jawaban Boboiboy yang secara tidak sengaja, pemuda itu mengusirnya. Yaya menelan ludahnya susah payah lalu memasang senyum kecut. "Baiklah, aku akan turun."

Boboiboy hanya bisa memandangi punggung gadis itu yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia mendesah keras lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

^^...^^

Kalau Boboiboy adalah putra dari pemilik sekolah yang ia tempati, maka Boboiboy memilih untuk membolos sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Boboiboy akui kalau pikirannya hari ini kacau balau. Hanya karena cemburu, ia menjadi sekacau ini. Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, meskipun dia putra dari pemilik sekolah, ia tidak boleh membolos juga. Hidup memang menyebalkan.

"Boboiboy, kau darimana saja sih? Kita berempat sedari tadi menunggumu di kantin" gerutu Gopal ketika melihat Boboiboy masuk ke dalam kelas dengan pandangan mata terus tertuju pada lantai. Gopal mengerutkan kening, tidak seperti biasanya Boboiboy seperti itu.

"Lagi tidak mood makan di kantin" jawab Boboiboy dingin, menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi.

Gopal membuka mulutnya, hendak membalas, namun Pak Zola lebih dulu memasuki kelas. Gopal langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan memasang badan tegap. Siapa yang berani menantang Pak Zola, huh?

Kali ini Pak Zola menjelaskan materi baru. Seluruh murid serius memperhatikannya, kecuali Boboiboy yang hanya memandang kosong buku tulisnya. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri.

Bukan Gopal jika rasa penasarannya langsung menghilang dalam sekejap. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu melirik ke kiri, Boboiboy sedang melamun. Ia benar-benar bingung karena sahabat karibnya tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Apa Boboiboy kerasukan arwah penasaran ya?

Gopal menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk melenyapkan pemikiran konyol itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Boboiboy di saat Pak Zola sedang bermain ponsel, sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan menerangkannya. "Stt, Boboiboy?" panggilnya berbisik.

Boboiboy hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan kesal. Gopal mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memandang Boboiboy tak kalah kesalnya. "Hei, Boboiboy, kau sebenarnya kenapa sih? PMS ya?"

Kalimat terakhir Gopal sukses membuat Boboiboy menoleh ke arahnya sembari mendelik tajam. "GOPAL!"

Boboiboy langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangan ketika sadar apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Kedua bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, semua teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Yang paling membuatnya takut, ia bertemu mata dengan Pak Zola yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Boboiboy, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Pak Zola dengan deathglare mematikannya. Pemuda itu menjadi tergagap dan tak sanggup menjawab. Gopal memandangnya dengan ngeri. "Coba kamu kerjakan soal nomor 1 di papan tulis."

Pemuda penyuka warna oranye itu ternganga lebar, sementara guru nyentrik itu masih terus menatapnya. Menghela napas berat, Boboiboy bangkit dan berjalan ke depan untuk mengerjakan soalnya.

Boboiboy berhenti di depan papan tulis dan memandangi soalnya dengan mata membulat ngeri. Sungguh, ia tidak paham materi yang dijelaskan Pak Zola tadi. Salahkan ia yang seenaknya melamun tadi.

"Bagaimana? Tidak bisa?" tanya Pak Zola, membuat Boboiboy terlonjak. Pemuda itu menggeleng dan nyengir. Pak Zola memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu..." Kedua netra guru itu memandangi satu persatu muridnya. "... Yaya, coba kamu bantu Boboiboy untuk mengerjakan soal itu."

Boboiboy terperangah mendengar nama yang dipanggil Pak Zola untuk membantunya. Ia berbalik, gadis itu sudah bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Yaya mengerutkan keningnya saat Boboiboy menatapnya aneh. Mau tak mau, Boboiboy merasakan kakinya melemas saat Yaya berhenti di sampingnya. Kenapa harus Yaya yang dipanggil sih?

Pak Zola menatap Boboiboy tajam. "Kalau kamu ingin bisa mengerjakan soal itu dan tidak saya beri hukuman, jadi kamu harus meminta Yaya untuk mengajarimu."

Boboiboy menjatuhkan rahangnya ke bawah, sedangkan Yaya menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu saat seisi kelas mulai menyoraki mereka berdua.

"Ciee ciee..."

"Wah... kalian so sweet deh."

"Uhuk uhuk, PJ nya dong!"

Wajah Boboiboy dan Yaya sama-sama merah padam, namun Yaya lebih parah karena ia adalah seorang gadis. Boboiboy menyentuh dadanya yang berdentum hebat. Nyaris semua suhu tubuhnya mendidih. Bola mata Boboiboy bergerak tak tentu arah, sulit mengendalikan detak jantungnya sekaligus rasa malu luar biasa yang melanda dirinya. Kenapa ia salah tingkah di saat seperti ini sih?

"Cepat, Boboiboy! Sepuluh menit lagi, jam pelajaran saya akan habis" kata Pak Zola dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Pemuda berparas manis itu menggarukkan belakang kepalanya bingung. Bagaimana ini?

Menghela napas panjang, Boboiboy mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Yaya. Gadis itu mau tak mau juga mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Boboiboy. Lelaki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan harus menahan malu lagi karena Yaya bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Uhm... Yaya, tolong ajarin aku ya."

Lagi-lagi seisi kelas menyoraki mereka. Boboiboy nyaris saja pingsan saking tidak tahannya menopang berat tubuhnya karena kakinya selalu saja melemas. Sedangkan Yaya ingin sekali mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Pak Zola yang melihat mereka berdua, mau tak mau mengulas senyum geli.

"Baiklah, Yaya. Tolong ajarkan Boboiboy ya" pinta Pak Zola, terlalu lelah untuk mengulang materi yang baru saja diterangkannya.

Yaya mengangguk. "Baik, Pak."

Gadis berparas jelita itu pun mengisyaratkan Boboiboy untuk mendekati papan tulis lewat tatapan mata. Boboiboy langsung mengerti. Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak mendecak karena soal yang ditulis Pak Zola benar-benar mudah namun Boboiboy tidak bisa mengerjakannya sedikit pun. Apa memang Boboiboy memang benar-benar melamun ya?

Yaya mulai mengajari Boboiboy dan Boboiboy mendengarkannya baik-baik. Saking seriusnya, mereka tidak tahu bahwa semakin lama jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Ciee... wajah kalian dekat sekali..."

"Uhuy, cium Yaya dong, Boboiboy!"

"Hahahaha..."

Mereka berdua tersentak kaget lalu saling berpandangan. Keduanya sama-sama membulatkan mata saat menyadari hal tersebut. Lalu mereka langsung menjauhkan wajah masing-masing. Boboiboy ingin sekali menendang orang yang menyuruhnya untuk langsung mencium Yaya. Dan tentu saja, yang berkata kalimat itu adalah Gopal. Hanya saja Boboiboy tidak mengetahuinya.

Fang memandang Boboiboy dan Yaya dengan bingung luar biasa. Lalu kedua matanya berpindah fokus pada Gopal yang tertawa cekikikan. "Hei, Gopal? Memangnya mereka berdua kenapa sih?" tanyanya heran.

Gopal berhenti tertawa dan membalikkan badannya agar bertatap mata langsung dengan Fang. "Boboiboy kan menyukai Yaya, dan Yaya juga menyukai Boboiboy" jawab Gopal dengan sangat antusias, sukses membuat Fang shock. Ying yang tak sengaja mendengar, juga ikut-ikutan shock dan nyaris pingsan.

^^...^^

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi itu fakta ya?"

Gopal mengangkat kepalanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Yang mana, Fang? Aku kan sudah bicara banyak tadi."

Fang menelan rotinya. Ia takut tersedak kalau membicarakan hal ini. "Saat kau mengatakan bahwa Boboiboy dan Yaya saling menyukai."

Ying yang sedang menguyah bakso, tiba-tiba berhenti dan melirik Fang, sedangkan Fang menatap serius Gopal yang juga sedang berpikir. Ying menyedot jus sirsaknya dan menatap kedua sahabat laki-lakinya bergantian. Sungguh, ia juga ingin tahu jawaban tentang hal ini yang sudah lama mengganjal di hatinya.

Gopal menengadah ke langit-langit yang tampak mendung. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu tentang mereka berdua." Perhatian Gopal kembali tertuju pada Fang sekaligus Ying. "Menurutku sih mereka berdua sama-sama saling menyukai, hanya saja mereka tidak menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing dan tetap bersikukuh bahwa hubungan mereka berdua hanyalah sahabat."

Pemuda berkacamata itu mendengus pelan. "Jadi itu hanya hipotesamu saja?" Ia memutar bola matanya. "Ku kira itu sungguhan."

Gopal memanyunkan bibirnya. "Yah, siapa tahu kalau hipotesaku ternyata adalah fakta," balasnya tak ingin kalah. Sedetik kemudian sorot matanya berubah menjadi curiga. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini? Apakah kau menyukai Yaya?"

Ying menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar. "Fang, kau benar-benar menyukai Yaya?" tanyanya shock. Gopal tak kalah shocknya melihat sahabatnya yang satu lagi terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. Apakah ia hanya salah lihat ya?

Fang membuang mukanya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan hanya bertanya tentang Boboiboy dan Yaya, kenapa malah menanyakan hal ini? Lagipula aku bertanya agar tidak ada rahasia-rahasiaan di antara mereka berlima," jawab Fang.

Awalnya Gopal masih menatapnya curiga, namun kemudian ia hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Oh begitu toh? Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau seperti ini, Fang" katanya lalu tertawa geli. Fang melemparkan tatapan kesal pada Gopal sambil diam.

Berbeda dengan Ying yang langsung mempercayai alasan Fang, gadis berkacamata itu masih terus memicingkan matanya curiga ke arah sahabatnya yang sama-sama bermata empat sepertinya. Ia tahu, Fang menyimpan banyak rahasia, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu.

^^...^^

Pemuda itu sedang bermalas-malasan dengan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang sudah berantakan. Buku-buku bertebaran di atas kasurnya, sedangkan si pemilik malah sibuk melamun, memikirkan kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di kelas tadi. Namun kemudian, pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu mendengus.

 _"_ _Kenapa aku malah kepikiran sama kejadian tadi ya? Kejadian memalukan malah aku pikirin? Grr... menyebalkan!"_

Tangannya meraih buku yang tak jauh darinya, tersenyum saat buku yang di dapatnya tepat sasaran. Ia membukanya lalu mencari halaman tentang materi yang dijelaskan Pak Zola tadi. Sungguh, ia sangat-sangat tidak mengerti.

Hampir saja ia melemparkan bukunya ke lantai karena tidak bisa memahaminya satu pun. Otaknya langsung nge-blank mendadak. Lelaki itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Apa karena ia masih memikirkan hal tadi sampai ia sulit untuk berkonsentrasi?

Boboiboy menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak karena otaknya sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Pertama, ia merasa cemburu dengan Yaya dan Fang tadi. Kedua, ia merasa sangat malu karena digoda habis-habisan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya bersama Yaya. Kedua netra Boboiboy melirik jam dinding berbentuk jeruk yang menempel di dinding, masih jam 7 malam. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung tempat tidur dan mulai berpikir sesuatu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, matanya berbinar-binar saat mendapatkan ide brilian yang tak sengaja mempir ke otaknya. Ia langsung menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

 _"_ _Halo, Boboiboy. Ada apa?"_

Boboiboy tersenyum sangat manis. "Eh, Yaya, ajarin aku materi Matematika yang tadi dong, please..." pinta Boboiboy dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menyedihkan.

 _"_ _Masih tidak bisa? Makanya jangan melamun di saat pelajaran"_ omel Yaya.

Pemuda itu cengengesan seraya nyengir. "Maaf, Yaya. Iya deh, aku tidak akan melamun lagi. Jadi tolong ya ajarin aku malam ini, aku masih tidak bisa nih."

 _"_ _Hm... baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi aku tidak boleh keluar rumah malam-malam begini. Kedua orang tuaku juga belum pulang."_

Boboiboy meluruskan kakinya yang terasa kesemutan. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi ke rumahmu. Bagaimana?"

 _"_ _Hm, baiklah, Boboiboy. Aku tunggu."_

Lelaki itu memandang ponselnya cengo karena Yaya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, padahal kan ia yang menelepon Yaya duluan. Ia memutar bola matanya lalu dengan ogah-ogahan, bangkit dari posisinya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah Yaya.

^^...^^

Boboiboy menekan tombol bel yang berada di samping kanan pintu rumah Yaya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket seraya menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu raksasa berwarna putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis yang amat Boboiboy kenal.

"Oh, Boboiboy? Masuklah" kata Yaya, mempersilahkan Boboiboy masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Yaya menyingkir, Boboiboy melangkah masuk.

Boboiboy mendudukkan diri di kursi setelah Yaya menyuruhnya duduk. Sementara Yaya masuk ke dalam untuk membuatkan minuman. Perhatian pertama Boboiboy tertuju pada foto raksasa yang menempel di dinding depannya. Foto Yaya yang tersenyum sangat cantik, berlatar belakang taman bernuansa hijau, sukses membuat Boboiboy terkesima.

"Mana yang masih tidak bisa? Materinya kan sangat mudah."

Pemuda itu terlonjak mendengar suara itu. Ia menatap datar sosok gadis yang meletakkan dua gelas jus jeruk di atas meja. Kemudian Yaya duduk di sebelahnya sementara Boboiboy mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

"Ya iyalah, kau kan memperhatikan Pak Zola tadi. Lah, aku?"

Sang gadis langsung menjitak puncak kepala sang pemuda, membuat pemuda itu meringis dan memberengut. "Siapa suruh melamun di saat pelajaran? Udah ah, cepat buka bukunya."

Boboiboy menuruti apa kata Yaya sambil bersungut-sungut. Yaya mengacuhkannya, membuat Boboiboy bertambah kesal. Yaya menunggunya dengan sabar, hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada pintu rumah.

"Assalamualaikum."

Boboiboy dan Yaya menoleh. "Waalaikumsalam."

Sepasang suami istri itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Boboiboy. Namun kemudian mereka tersenyum ramah. Boboiboy ikut tersenyum kikuk dan mencium punggung tangan mereka, begitu juga dengan Yaya.

"Hm, Boboiboy, lagi belajar bersama dengan Yaya ya?" tanya Dinia.

Boboiboy mengangguk, tersenyum kikuk. Rasanya sangat gugup ketika bertemu dengan calon mertua, eh? "Iya, Tante."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lanjutkan saja. Kami naik ke atas dulu," ujar Danu, melirik istrinya kemudian melanjutkan langkah mereka. Boboiboy terus memandangi sepasang suami istri tersebut yang sedang menaiki tangga, hingga tepukan di bahu membuatnya mengerjap kaget.

"Ayo, Boboiboy. Kita lanjutkan."

Setelah Yaya mengajari dan menerangkan ulang materi yang diterangkan Pak Zola tadi, Boboiboy mengerjakan soal-soal latihan sesuai perintah Yaya. Gadis itu dengan sabar menunggu sembari menopang dagu.

Meskipun kedua manik Yaya memandangi hasil kerja Boboiboy, tetapi otaknya memikirkan hal lain. Gadis itu merutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih saja memikirkan hal memalukan yang terjadi di kelas tadi. Diam-diam Yaya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kening Boboiboy mengkerut melihat gelagat Yaya. "Yaya, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kepalamu geleng-geleng seperti itu? Memangnya jawabanku salah semua?"

Yaya cukup tersentak. Respon pertama yang ia berikan adalah dengusan kecil. "Bukan, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan, tapi aku masih memikirkan hal paling memalukan yang terjadi di kelas tadi," jawab Yaya dengan wajah memerah.

Pemuda itu terhenyak dan kemerah-merahan mulai muncul di kedua belah pipinya. Ia sedikit salah tingkah, namun kemudian kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena hanya dirinyalah yang salah tingkah, sedangkan Yaya tidak. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Dan lagi-lagi, ide muncul di benak Boboiboy. "Huh, bilang saja kalau kau bangga karena disoraki dengan lelaki tampan sepertiku," goda Boboiboy, memamerkan sifat narsisnya yang membuat Yaya muntah-muntah.

Wajah Yaya bertambah merah, antara malu dan juga amarah. "Apa kau bilang?!" geramnya, kemudian ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan membanting tubuhnya ke punggung sofa, mendengus. "Ok, kalau begitu aku tidak akan mau mengajarimu lagi," ancam Yaya.

Boboiboy langsung menatap Yaya panik. Bibir bagian bawah ia gigit. Sia-sia dong kalau ia datang malam-malam kesini kalau Yaya ngambek dan tak ingin mengajarinya. "Yaya, jangan seperti itu dong. Maafkan aku, aku kan hanya bercanda," bujuk Boboiboy dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Yaya membuang mukanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin mengajarimu lagi. Lebih baik kau pulang saja sana. Hush hush," usir Yaya, membuat Boboiboy mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Yaya mengusirnya seperti mengusir kucing liar. Memangnya wajahnya mirip sekali dengan kucing liar ya?

Kemudian Boboiboy menyeringai. "Ok, baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi aku akan menyebarkan foto-foto konyolmu yang ku ambil diam-diam lalu menguploadnya di semua sosmed yang aku punya," ancam Boboiboy, sukses membuat Yaya menatapnya horror.

Melihat pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada ponselnya, Boboiboy langsung mengambilnya dan berlari menjauh dari Yaya. Gadis itu tercengang kaget lalu mengejar Boboiboy yang juga sedang berlari menghindari Yaya. Akhirnya mereka pun kejar-kejaran, persis seperti saat Study Tour.

Entah karena saking senangnya berhasil menjahili Yaya atau kebingungan menghindari gadis itu, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan pantat yang mencium lantai terlebih dahulu. Yaya yang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menangkap Boboiboy dan terlalu fokus pada pemuda itu, tak sadar bahwa Boboiboy terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang di hadapannya. Matanya terbelalak namun terlambat, ia pun ikut terjatuh menindih Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melongo melihat wajah Yaya tepat di atasnya, sama halnya dengan Yaya. Ia dibuat jantungan melihat wajah Boboiboy ada di bawahnya. Entah seberapa banyak dosanya sampai-sampai ia mengalami hal memalukan ini lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama tanpa berkedip.

"Yaya, apakah kau sudah memberikan camilan kepada Boboiboy?!"

Dua pasang mata yang saling bertubrukan itu sama-sama mengerjap dan menoleh secara bersamaan ke sumber suara yang sudah berhasil mengganggu moment mereka. Keduanya sama-sama membulat dan segera bangkit dengan wajah merah padam. Di tengah-tengah tangga, terlihat ibu Yaya yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sangat tidak percaya. Boboiboy meringis pelan.

"Eh, Mama, e-eh... belum, Ma. Aku lupa," balas Yaya, terkekeh pelan yang malah terkesan garing. Yaya dalam hati merutuk.

Sementara Dinia hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu turun dari tangga, membuat jantung Boboiboy dan Yaya berdentum sangat keras. Jikalau Boboiboy, ia ketakutan setengah mati dan berpikiran bahwa Dinia akan memarahinya. Sementara Yaya, ia sama halnya ketakutan seperti Boboiboy, dan berpikir bahwa sang ibu akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena sudah menindih tubuh seorang lelaki yang bukan suaminya. Astaga, pikiran Yaya mulai kotor.

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa soal ini, Yaya? Ayo kita cari camilan untuk Boboiboy."

Gadis itu menjatuhkan rahangnya ke bawah karena respon sang ibu sama sekali meleset dari dugaannya. Yang dapat ia lakukan adalah menghembuskan napas lega. Boboiboy melakukan hal yang sama. Teringat Boboiboy, Yaya sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu mata dengan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, aku harus ke dalam dulu. Kau duduk saja di sofa."

Hanya itu yang Yaya katakan. Boboiboy tidak merespon, jadi Yaya berlari kecil menuju dapur yang berada di lantai satu, tepat di belakang ruang tamu. Boboiboy menghempaskan tubuh di sofa kualitas impor tersebut, sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan.

^^...^^

Melihat sang ibu sedang mengeluarkan camilan dari kulkas, Yaya langsung mendekatinya dan memasang wajah sangat bersalah, siap untuk mendapatkan amukan super dari sang ibu. "Mama, dengarkan aku, aku tadi tidak melakukan hal apa-apa dengan Boboiboy. Kejadian itu murni kecelakaan, Ma. Mama harus percaya padaku. Itu tidak sengaja," jelasnya dengan takut-takut.

Dinia nyaris tertawa mendengar penjelasan putri satu-satunya. Ia meletakkan camilan-camilan yang digenggamnya di atas meja lalu menatap manik putrinya yang sama dengan miliknya. "Iya, Yaya. Mama percaya padamu kok. Mama tahu kalau kejadian tadi itu tidak sengaja. Mama tahu kalau putri Mama adalah anak yang baik-baik."

Yaya bersyukur karena memiliki ibu yang sangat baik dan pengertian seperti Dinia. Melihat ekspresi lega yang terlihat dari wajah sang putri, Dinia tersenyum jahil. "Hm... apakah kau tidak malu dengan wajahmu yang sangat merah itu? Dan kau pasti sangat senang kan terjadi hal seperti tadi, apalagi dengan Boboiboy," goda Dinia.

Wajah Yaya bertambah merah mendengar godaan Dinia. Ia jadi salah tingkah, dan untungnya Boboiboy tidak ada disini. "Mama apaan sih? Sudahlah, aku harus kembali ke ruang tamu." Yaya segera mengambil camilan-camilan yang sudah disiapkan Dinia lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sedangkan Dinia, memandangi Yaya sambil tersenyum geli.

^^...^^

Boboiboy hampir terjungkal dari sofa ketika melihat Yaya berjalan ke arahnya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sementara Yaya meletakkan beberapa camilan favorit Boboiboy di atas meja.

Yaya berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam sosok lelaki berjaket hitam oranye di hadapannya. "Sekali lagi aku peringatkan, hapus fotonya, Boboiboy! Kalau kau masih menyimpan fotonya, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengajarimu lagi."

Pemuda itu spontan berdiri, menyamakan posisinya dengan Yaya yang masih berdiri sejak tadi. "Yaya, jangan marah begitu dong! Lagipula aku tidak punya fotonya lagi, kan fotonya sudah kau hapus saat Study Tour waktu itu," bela Boboiboy, membuat Yaya terperangah.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Yaya geram.

Boboiboy gelagapan saat Yaya memukulnya bertubi-tubi. "Eh, Yaya! Berhenti! Ampun deh, ampun! Aku kan cuma bercanda, Yaya! Hentikan pukulanmu!" pinta Boboiboy yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Yaya. Pemuda itu harus merelakan diri pulang dengan tubuh pegal-pegal.

"Yaya, jangan memukuli Boboiboy seperti itu! Kau bisa membuatnya kesakitan," tegur Danu yang kebetulan sedang menuruni tangga. Yaya langsung berhenti dan menatap sang ayah sambil tersenyum malu, sedangkan Boboiboy menghembuskan napas lega.

"Eh, Papa? Iya, Pa. Maafkan aku," kata Yaya dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

Danu memutar bola matanya. "Jangan ulangi lagi ya, Yaya." Yaya mengangguk kecil. Pria itu pun kembali menuruni tangga dan melangkah menuju dapur, tampaknya ingin menemui sang istri.

Setelah Danu benar-benar sudah memasuki area dapur, Yaya menatap Boboiboy sebal, sedangkan Boboiboy hanya nyengir.

TBC

 **Gimana chapter kali ini? Bagus atau jelek? Dimohon review ya, wajib banget review! Jangan jadi dark readers dong...**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo bersebaran di atas, hehe. Maklum, males banget ngecek ulang. Langsung publish aja :v**

 **Btw, makasih banyak ya udah review di chapter kemarin. Review lagi yuks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gadis yang tadi malam sudah dibuat kesal oleh Boboiboy, datang ke sekolah dengan berpenampilan feminim seperti biasa. Rambut berukuran setengah punggungnya, ia gerai lalu diberi bando berwarna pink untuk mempermanis penampilannya. Sebenarnya sih Yaya ingin memakai bando hadiah dari Boboiboy waktu itu, tapi sayangnya ia takut layu dan memilih untuk menyimpannya di kamar saja.

Beda halnya dengan Ying. Sahabatnya itu termasuk gadis yang tomboi, mengikuti klub basket dan klub bulu tangkis. Rambutnya lebih sering diikat satu dan jarang sekali digerai seperti Yaya. Ying juga merupakan gadis keturunan China, memiliki wajah yang lebih putih dari Yaya. Tak lupa kacamata minus selalu bertengger di matanya.

Yaya mengernyit saat melihat Ying tiba-tiba menghampiri bangkunya saat ia baru saja meletakkan tas ransel pinknya di kursi.

"Yaya, kenapa teleponku tadi malam tidak diangkat-angkat sih? Padahal aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal yang penting padamu. Tapi kau tidak menjawabnya," protes gadis oriental itu, membuat Yaya terheran-heran.

Gadis itu pada awalnya merasa kebingungan dengan gerutuan Ying. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya lalu membukanya. Benar saja, ada tiga panggilan tidak terjawab dari Ying. Ia mendesah kecil. "Maaf, Ying. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Semalam, aku sibuk mengajari Boboiboy dan tidak memegang ponsel. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya."

Ying tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia tidak terkejut sama sekali mendengar jawaban Yaya. Namun ia membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, terkesan dipaksakan. Ia tidak peduli sahabatnya tahu senyumannya dipaksakan atau tidak. Sudah pasti Yaya tahu kalau ia kecewa padanya. "Oh, begitu ya? Baiklah, tidak apa-apa, Yaya. Aku mengerti."

Yaya menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa sangat bersalah kepada Ying. Ketika teringat sesuatu apa tujuan Ying meneleponnya, ia menatapnya dengan sorot penuh tanya. "Memangnya hal penting apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Ying?"

Gadis berkacamata itu tersentak mendengarnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, hendak berkata, namun terkatup kembali. Sebelah alis Yaya terangkat, Ying terlihat gelagapan. Kedua netra dibalik lensa itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan untungnya teman-teman sekelas mereka tampak sibuk bercanda dengan yang lain. "Apakah benar kau menyukai Boboiboy?"

Bohong kalau Yaya tidak terkejut saat Ying menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya. Terbukti dengan kedua maniknya yang melebar, sementara Ying menunggu jawabannya sambil bersedekap dan memicingkan matanya. Spontan, Yaya tertawa lalu menggeleng-geleng dengan geli. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ying?" Yaya mengulas senyum geli. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat, tidak lebih." Entah kenapa Yaya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. Terasa sesak dan kecewa di saat yang bersamaan.

Sahabatnya itu terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari Yaya. Entah kenapa Yaya menjadi was-was, takut kalau Ying tidak mempercayai jawabannya. Tapi itu memang kenyataannya kan?

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Ying, memicingkan matanya curiga.

Mau tak mau, Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Ya iyalah, Ying. Masa' sih aku membohongimu? Itu fakta sedari dulu."

Pada akhirnya setelah cukup lama terdiam, Ying mengangguk. Yaya tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas lega. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau ada rahasia-rahasiaan di antara kita berdua, atau kita berlima, ok?"

Yaya mengangguk, tersenyum. "Iya-iya, Ying. Tenang saja." Ying menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis, sampai kedua manik Yaya sedikit melebar. "Oh iya, sepulang sekolah aku ingin mampir ke rumahmu, Ying. Biasalah, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu."

Gadis oriental itu mengangguk, tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga Yaya tidak menyadarinya. "Baiklah, Yaya."

^^...^^

"Hei, Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya yang berkacamata serta berambut raven menatapnya datar. "Iya, apaan?" tanyanya bingung.

Fang menghampirinya, berhenti di samping bangku Boboiboy. "Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa membawa buku catatan Kimiaku. Aku juga sudah memberitahumu tadi malam."

Lelaki yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui ponsel yang dihubungkan dengan earphone itu sedikit membelalak. Fang mendelik melihatnya. Ia berjanji akan menghabisi Boboiboy habis-habisan kalau buku catatannya lupa dibawa. Padahal kan sebentar lagi ada pelajaran Kimia. Guru killer pula.

Boboiboy melepaskan earphonenya, membalikkan badan lalu memangku tasnya. Tas berwarna hitam dengan resleting berwarna oranye itu dibuka lalu diobrak-abrik oleh sang pemilik. Fang menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat bukunya ada di tangan Boboiboy. "Ini bukumu?" tanya Boboiboy, mengangkat buku bersampul hitam itu.

Fang merebutnya. "Ya iyalah, siapa lagi?" balas Fang sedikit kesal, memutar bola matanya. Boboiboy menggerutu pelan lalu meletakkan tasnya di posisi semula setelah dirapikan kembali. Earphone itu kembali ia pasang ke telinga.

Fang masih terdiam di tempat, memandangi buku bersampul hitam itu yang digenggamnya lekat-lekat. Otaknya memutar sesuatu, sepertinya ada hal yang ia lupakan tentang Boboiboy. Tubuhnya bergerak kecil, sedikit menegang saat mengingat sesuatu. Ia berpindah tempat menjadi duduk di kursi yang Yaya tempati.

Boboiboy menatapnya bingung, melepas kembali earphonenya. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya heran, tak seperti biasanya Fang seperti ini.

"Boboiboy, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu". Fang berucap dengan nada datar saat melihat Boboiboy masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Fang menggunakan waktu istirahat ini untuk bertanya sepuasnya pada Boboiboy. Kebetulan sekali hanya ada mereka berdua di kelas.

Boboiboy menutup bukunya lalu membalikkan badannya, menatap Fang dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Bicara apa?" tanya Boboiboy bingung. Setahunya, ia tidak pernah adu mulut ataupun bertengkar dengan Fang akhir-akhir ini, lalu apa yang ingin Fang bicarakan?

Fang menghembuskan napas pelan. Sebenarnya ia agak malu untuk menanyakannya. Tapi rasa malunya sudah dikalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya. "Eh… akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu bersama Yaya. Apa ada hubungan spesial di antara kalian berdua?" tanya Fang hati-hati dengan nada senormal mungkin.

Mendengar pertanyaan Fang, Boboiboy tertawa kecil. Fang menjadi bingung, apakah kata-katanya ada yang lucu ataupun salah? Demi keselamatannya agar tidak dihajar, pemuda yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rival Fang itu menghentikan tawanya dengan paksa lalu tersenyum geli ke arah Fang. "Hm…tentu saja tidak. Aku dan Yaya hanya bersahabat, kau tahu sendiri kan?" jawab Boboiboy santai.

Fang masih menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia sangat mengenal tingkah laku pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia sudah mengenal Boboiboy maupun Gopal sejak memasuki bangku TK. Jadi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Boboiboy terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Boboiboy terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, tapi dia berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan tawa. Ah, Boboiboy ingin menjadi aktor rupanya. "Oh, benarkah itu?" Boboiboy mengangguk kecil. "Tapi apakah kau menyukai Yaya?" tanya Fang lagi, yang membuat Boboiboy terdiam cukup lama.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Boboiboy untuk menyudahi keheningan yang ia ciptakan.

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Tidak ada sih, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Boboiboy bergumam tidak jelas, membuat Fang mengernyit. "Aku tidak menyukainya dan hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Tidak ada yang spesial di antara aku dan Yaya."

Pemuda oriental itu tidak membalas, diam seribu bahasa. Dadanya sesak saat mengetahui fakta yang tersembunyi di dalam diri Boboiboy. Tanpa diberitahu pun, ia tahu kalau Boboiboy mengelak fakta dan memilih untuk berbohong padanya, atau malah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

 _"_ _Kau memang menyukai Yaya, Boboiboy."_

^^...^^

"Grrr… kenapa Boboiboy malah menyukai Yaya sih?" gerutunya dengan kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Boboiboy di kelas untuk menenangkan suasana hatinya yang sangat kacau. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolah. Fang sih tak masalah karena taman itu sangatlah sepi karena jarang sekali para murid bersantai disini. Mereka memilih untuk bersantai di kantin ataupun di sekitar kelas masing-masing. Biasanya taman ini dikunjungi oleh siswa-siswa yang galau, persis seperti dirinya.

Karena sangat kesal juga marah, kaki Fang menendang kaleng minuman yang kebetulan ada di hadapan kakinya dengan kuatnya. Saking kuatnya, kaleng tersebut terlempar cukup jauh dari posisi semula.

"ADUH!"

Fang tersentak kaget lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Fang mulai merinding. Otaknya mulai memutar adegan-adegan film horror yang suka ditonton oleh Gopal dan Boboiboy. Tapi ini kan masih siang, mana ada hantu di siang bolong begini? Tatapan Fang tertuju pada pohon raksasa. Lalu di sebelahnya ada gadis berkacamata yang memegangi kepalanya. Gadis itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Hei, Fang! Kau ini kenapa, hah?! Jangan menendang kaleng minuman sembarangan dong!" omel Ying dengan kesalnya lalu menendang balik kaleng itu tepat mengenai lutut Fang. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya yang malang. Ying mendengus sebal lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Huh, iya iya, maaf" ucap Fang merasa bersalah lalu menghampiri Ying yang duduk di balik pohon raksasa itu. Tempatnya sangat teduh karena terlindungi oleh dedaunan-dedaunan dan juga ranting-ranting pohon. Fang mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Ying dengan kaki bersilah.

"Ngapain kau disini? Sendirian pula" tanya Fang heran melihat Ying tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya dan murung. Fang mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali mereka berdua.

Ying mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku sedang patah hati, Fang" jawab Ying dengan ekspresi sedih. Gadis berkacamata itu sangat murung, tidak seperti biasanya yang terlihat ceria walaupun sifat aslinya adalah pemalu.

Fang melongo. "Hah? Patah hati?" Fang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan hari ini. Apakah hari ini diharuskan para manusia untuk bersedih? Fang hanya diam, menunggu Ying yang tampak ingin menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

Ying menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat lalu menjawab kebingungan Fang. "Aku menyukai Boboiboy, tapi tampaknya Yaya juga Boboiboy. Meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung padaku, aku tahu apa isi hatinya," ujar Ying dengan lesu. Gadis itu terlihat tidak ingin hidup kembali dan memilih untuk mati.

Fang mengerjapkan matanya kaget, tidak menyangka Ying ternyata senasib dengannya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, senang atau sedih? Yang jelas kini ada yang senasib dengannya. "Ap-apa?! K-kau menyukai Boboiboy?" tanya Fang dengan suara tercekat. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. "Ah… tadi aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dia menyukai Yaya, tapi aku juga menyukai Yaya".

Mata Ying terbelalak, menatap Fang tidak percaya. "Hah?! Benarkah?!" tanya Ying kaget. Fang mengangguk lemah. Ying menjadi sangat bingung dengan semua ini. Mereka tanpa sadar telah terlibat dalam kondisi 'cinta segiempat'.

"Ternyata kita senasib ya, Ying?" ujar Fang lalu terkekeh pelan, diikuti oleh kekehan gadis bermata sipit itu. Fang heran, kenapa Yaya malah menyukai Boboiboy? Bukankah dia lebih tampan dan keren dari pemuda bertopi jingga itu? Boboiboy hanya memiliki paras yang manis dan menggemaskan. Apa yang hebat darinya?

"Hm, lalu kita harus bagaimana, Fang? Apa kita harus membiarkan mereka bersama? Tapi kan Boboiboy itu cinta pertamaku."

"Sama, Ying. Yaya juga cinta pertamaku. Aku tidak akan rela kalau Yaya nantinya bersama Boboiboy. Bukannya kau juga begitu?"

Ying mengangguk kecil. "Lalu apa kau punya solusi?"

Fang terdiam, mencoba untuk memikirkan solusi yang dimaksud Ying. Tapi tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Fang mendengus kesal, begitu juga dengan Ying. "Huh, baiklah. Aku akan memikirkan hal ini di rumah, Ying. Kau tenang saja."

^^...^^

"Ying, aku pulang ya. Sudah sore nih. Lagipula besok juga ada PR."

Ying mengangguk, ikut berdiri seperti Yaya karena sebelumnya ia dan Yaya tengah bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidurnya. "Baiklah, tapi kau pulang naik apa?"

"Biasalah, minta jemput sama sopir," jawab Yaya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel karena ia sibuk mengetik pesan untuk meminta jemput kepada sopirnya.

Lagi-lagi Ying mengangguk, tidak tahu harus membalas apa, terlebih akhir-akhir ini otaknya dipenuhi oleh pikiran yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Tentang ujian semester lah, sahabatnya lah, pujaan hatinya lah, dan lain-lain. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja belajar bergambar penguin kartun itu lalu melangkah keluar kamar bersama Yaya.

^^...^^

Satu hal yang sangat Ying benci ketika Yaya berkunjung ke rumahnya, ia tidak suka kalau sahabatnya ini bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, terlebih lagi sang ibu. Makanya ia agak keberatan saat Yaya ingin pergi ke rumahnya walaupun hanya sekedar untuk bermain dan membahas masalah-masalah gadis lainnya.

"Ah, Yaya! Apakabar, sayang?" sahut ibu Ying, wanita yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Ying. Wanita itu berdiri dari kursi meja makan lalu menghampiri Yaya dan memeluknya. Entah ini pemikiran Ying saja, bahwa tindakan ibunya terlihat berlebihan. Yaya dan ibunya juga pernah bertemu beberapa minggu yang lalu, kenapa jadi selebay ini?

Pelukan itu terlepas. "Kabarku baik, Tante Savira. Bagaimana dengan Tante sendiri?" tanya Yaya balik untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

Savira tersenyum. "Kabar Tante selalu baik," balasnya yang mengundang tawa gadis bernama Yaya itu. Ying tanpa sadar memutar bola matanya.

Kemudian pandangan Yaya beralih pada seorang nenek yang masih duduk di kursi makan. Yaya pun menghampirinya. "Nenek Ranti, apakabar?" tanyanya, mencium punggung tangan Ranti.

Ranti tampak enggan dan tidak suka bertemu mata dengannya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, kabarku baik-baik saja."

Yaya mengangguk canggung, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap nenek Ying yang juga merupakan ibu dari Savira. Melihat itu, Savira tersenyum malu dan sedikit menggerutu karena sikap ibunya selalu saja seperti itu kepada Yaya, tidak pernah berubah sama sekali.

"Loh, ada Yaya disini?"

Keempat sosok itu menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pria berpakaian jas yang terlihat elegan dan juga mahal, turun dari tangga dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Yaya. Tanpa sadar Ying memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak suka dengan ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?" tanyanya saat Yaya mencium punggung tangannya sebagai tanda hormat.

Yaya tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Kabarku baik, Om Dimas. Lalu Om sendiri bagaimana?"

Dimas mengangguk kecil. "Ya, kabar Om selalu baik," balasnya lalu tertawa, diikuti oleh Savira dan Yaya. Ying hanya tertawa garing, sementara Ranti mendengus melihat itu. Kemudian Savira mendekati sang suami.

"Dimas, kau akan berangkat ke kantor lagi?" tanyanya tak percaya, melihat Dimas berpakaian jas seperti itu. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

"Ya, Savira. Ada rapat penting dengan klien dari Inggris. Aku harus menghadirinya, jika tidak maka perusahaan kita akan bangkrut," jelas Dimas, yang membuat Savira menggerutu kesal. Kalau seperti ini, ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak dengan Dimas, kecuali di hari Minggu. Itu pun kalau urusan kerjaan mereka tidak menumpuk.

Savira berpaling pada Yaya. "Nah, Yaya, ayo kita makan siang bersama. Kamu belum makan siang kan?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Memang benar, tadi ia dan Ying pulang cepat karena guru-guru sedang rapat. Dan tentu saja ia belum makan siang. Ia ingin menolak dan makan siang di rumah saja, tapi melihat wajah ibu Ying yang memohon padanya, ia menyetujuinya karena merasa tidak enak. "Baiklah, Tante."

Kemudian mereka mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Sambil makan, sesekali mereka mengobrol ringan dan tertawa kecil. Dan tentu saja yang paling dominan disini adalah Savira. Wanita itu terkejut melihat piring Yaya yang sudah tandas dari makanan, sedangkan piring yang lainnya masih penuh dengan makanan. "Aduh, Yaya... kamu makannya yang banyak dong. Kamu kan menjadi Sekretaris OSIS di sekolah, jadi makannya harus banyak agar tubuhmu sehat dan tidak sakit-sakitan."

Pipi Yaya merona malu melihat ibu Ying yang perhatian padanya. Ia hanya terdiam ketika Savira menambahkan makanan lagi untuknya. Ia tadi memang mengambil makanan lebih sedikit dari biasanya, karena ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika makan di rumah orang lain, meskipun itu rumah sahabatnya sendiri.

Kedua manik Dimas sedikit membulat. "Loh, Yaya jadi Sekretaris OSIS di sekolah? Kamu sangat hebat, Yaya. Jadi anggota OSIS itu sudah termasuk anak hebat, apalagi menjadi anggota inti seperti sekretaris," puji Dimas, yang sukses membuat pipi Yaya kembali merona malu.

"Terima kasih, Om Dimas" kata Yaya, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dan senyuman ramah Dimas.

Ranti melihat ekspresi cucu satu-satunya yang tampak murung, apalagi saat melihat Savira dan Dimas memberikan perhatian lebih kepada Yaya. Ying saja jarang diperhatikan seperti itu. Diam-diam, ia memandang Yaya dengan pandangan murka. Dia sedari dulu memang membenci Yaya karena gadis itu sudah merebut kasih sayang Dimas dan Savira dari Ying, tapi disisi lain ia juga menyayanginya sebagai sahabat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, piring mereka pun tandas dari makanan. Para pelayan segera mengambil piring kotor tersebut untuk dicuci. Yaya bangkit, membuat yang lain mendongak. "Tante, Om, Nenek, Ying, aku pamit dulu."

Savira langsung berdiri lalu berlari kecil ke dapur. Yang lain menatapnya heran sampai wanita itu kembali di hadapan mereka dengan sesuatu yang dibawanya. Yaya menerima bingkisan itu dengan bingung. "Nah, ini kue buatan Tante. Coba kamu cicipi ya, orang tuamu juga harus mencicipinya. Beri penilaian untuk Tante. Siapa tahu kalau ada rasa yang tidak enak, Tante akan memperbaikinya."

Bibir Yaya tertarik membentuk senyuman. "Terima kasih banyak, Tante Savira."

Savira mengangguk. "Sama-sama, sayang."

Ying akui kalau sang ibu jarang sekali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang', kecuali kalau ia sedang ngambek atau marah besar. Ataukah panggilan 'sayang' itu dikhususkan untuk tamu-tamu seusianya? Ying benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran sang ibu.

^^...^^

Gadis berambut pirang itu melangkah menyusuri salah satu koridor di SMA Harapan Bangsa. Kaki-kaki mungilnya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia sedang tergesa-gesa. Langkahnya begitu luwes dan santai. Rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai seiring dengan langkahnya. Ia menyematkan poni ke sela telinganya.

Ia berhenti di salah satu ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang besar. Di atas pintu terdapat tulisan 'RUANG OSIS'. Tanpa mengetuk pintu atau semacamnya, ia langsung membuka pintunya dan mendapati ruangan tersebut kosong.

 _"_ _Yaya dimana ya?"_ tanyanya dalam hati sembari celingukan.

Ia akui, ia belum pernah memasuki Ruang OSIS karena ia bukan anggota OSIS. Kemudian ia melihat satu ruangan lagi di dalam ruangan itu. Di atas pintu berwarna putih itu bertuliskan 'RUANG KOMPUTER OSIS'

 _"_ _Mungkin Yaya ada di dalam ruangan itu. Siapa tahu Yaya sedang mengerjakan proposal atau hal semacamnya."_

Sama seperti tadi, ia langsung menyerbu masuk tanpa masuk. Kedua matanya langsung membulat saat melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak boleh ia lihat. Lelaki itu yang melihat kehadiran sang gadis, melotot kaget. Si gadis tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak lalu menutup matanya dengan tangan.

"HUAHHHH!"

Lelaki itu spontan membungkam mulut sang gadis dengan tangannya dan menendang pintu lalu menguncinya. "Jangan berteriak, Amy. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal apapun padamu. Tenanglah," ujarnya berbisik ke telinga Amy.

Tubuh Amy menegang saat merasakan hembusan napas itu menerpa telinganya, terasa begitu panas dan menegangkan. Ia berhenti berteriak dan menghembuskan napas tenang. Wajahnya memerah setelah menyadari bahwa lelaki itu ada di belakangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menatap horror tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya itu.

Setelah Amy tenang, pemuda itu menyingkirkan tangannya, membuat Amy menghembuskan napas lega. Amy hanya melongo melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu memakai kemeja putih namun belum dikancing, sehingga dadanya terlihat. Amy menyadari satu hal. "Ochobot, kenapa kau tidak memakai kaos dalam?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tanpa sadar kedua matanya mendelik. "Amy, jangan melihatku dulu! Aku belum selesai memakai baju."

Spontan, Amy menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja" ujarnya malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ochobot bergumam tidak jelas lalu mengaitkan kancing bajunya satu persatu. "Tadi bajuku basah karena ketumpahan soda, dan aku tidak punya kaos dalam di loker." Amy manggut-manggut mengerti. "Nah, sudah selesai. Berbaliklah."

Gadis itu menurut dan berbalik. Ochobot mendudukkan diri di kursi depan komputer. "Jadi kenapa kau datang kesini? Tidak mengetuk pintu pula. Untungnya aku sudah memakai celanaku"

Amy cengengesan, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Aku hanya ingin mencari Yaya, tapi Yaya tidak ada disini ya?"

Ochobot menggeleng. "Yaya tidak akan kesini karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Kemungkinan Yaya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya."

Amy menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Tadi aku melihat Boboiboy dan Gopal sedang berkumpul di ruang klub sepak bola, Fang dan Ying sedang makan di kantin."

Lelaki itu memasang pose berpikir. "Hm... begitu ya? Mungkin Yaya ada di perpustakaan. Kau tahu kan kalau Yaya suka membaca?"

"Oh, di perpustakaan? Kalau begitu aku akan ke-"

KRINGG!

"Astaga, sudah masuk" gumam Amy. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Ochobot." Lelaki itu mengangguk, memperhatikan Amy yang hendak membuka pintu. Kedua matanya membulat total saat mengingat sesuatu. Ia langsung bangkit dan mendekati pintu, membuat Amy mengernyit dengan tindakan Ochobot yang tiba-tiba.

"Oh, tidak! Pintunya terkunci! Aku lupa kalau pintu ini tidak boleh dikunci!" pekik Ochobot panik, membuat mulut Amy menganga lebar.

"APA?!" teriak Amy shock lalu memutar-mutar kuncinya hingga batas maksimal lalu memutar knop pintunya. Ia mendesah keras saat pintunya tidak kunjung terbuka. Ia melihat Ochobot yang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dengan putus asa.

"Aku benar-benar lupa" gumam Ochobot pelan, namun tersirat rasa panik yang luar biasa. "Amy, kau harus menghubungi seseorang" ujarnya setengah berteriak, begitu bahagia karena otaknya berputar dengan cepat. Ah, tentu saja, ia kan Ketua OSIS.

Amy mengangguk lalu mencari ponselnya. Ia mendelik karena tidak menemukan apa-apa di semua saku seragamnya. "Oh My God, aku lupa kalau ponselku dipinjam sama Suzy! Pakai ponselmu saja, Ochobot!"

Napas Ochobot tercekat, benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini. "Ponselku lowbat. Makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk menghubungi seseorang" balasnya dengan sabar. Emosi pun tak ada gunanya.

Mulut Amy kembali menganga. Ochobot mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi lalu menatap pemandangan air mancur dibalik jendela, sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, memutar otaknya untuk mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahannya ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia terkunci di dalam ruangan, apalagi bersama seorang lelaki, dan lelaki itu adalah Ochobot, orang yang ingin sekali ia hindari! Ia mengerang tertahan. Bagus, tak ada ide yang melintas di otaknya.

"Bu Timmy hari ini sakit. Kelas kita kosong sekarang," ujar Ochobot tiba-tiba, yang mengalihkan dunia Amy.

"Tapi kalau kita terjebak di ruangan ini, apa bagusnya?" balas Amy putus asa. Ochobot merasa bersalah karena sudah menyeret Amy ke ruangan ini. Salahkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba mengunci pintu itu dan melupakan faktanya. Ternyata ketika ia sangat panik, ia sangat ceroboh ya?

"TOLONG! TOLONG! TOLONG KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINI!"

Lelaki itu hampir terjungkal dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara teriakan Amy yang memekakkan telinga. Untung saja gendang telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ia menghela napas pelan. "Percuma saja kalau kau berteriak, ruangan ini kan kedap suara."

Amy ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya hingga rontok satu persatu sekarang saking putus asanya. Ia menarik kursi yang menganggur dengan kasar lalu menduduknya. Ia yakin, penampilannya sudah kacau sekarang, tak secantik biasanya. Amy ingin sekali bercermin sekarang.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Amy, menatap Ochobot yang sedang asyik memandangi air mancur di taman belakang sekolah.

Perhatian Ochobot tertuju padanya. "Tunggu saja sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Nanti Yaya akan kesini untuk mengambil flashdisknya."

Amy mengecek jam tangannya yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Dua jam lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena ia terkunci di sisa-sisa jam sekolah, tapi ya ini tetap menyebalkan. Tidak ada ponsel, hanya termangu dan melamun tidak menentu. Amy ingin sekali menjerit sekarang.

^^...^^

Sedari tadi, gadis berambut cokelat yang tergerai panjang itu memandangi pintu kelasnya dengan gelisah. Pasalnya sahabat karibnya tidak kunjung kembali sejak istirahat kedua tadi. Alasan ia meninggalkannya karena ingin mencari Yaya, tapi orang yang dicarinya sudah ada di kelas. Suzy menggigit pulpennya. _"Amy kemana sih?"_

"Hei, Siti, kau tahu dimana Amy?" tanya Suzy kepada sahabatnya yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Ia mendapati Siti yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di buku tulis, entah apa.

Siti menutup bukunya, memandangnya bingung. "Bukannya kau yang mengatakannya padaku kalau Amy sedang mencari Yaya?"

Suzy mendesah panjang. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi Yaya ada disini, Siti" balasnya, melirik Yaya yang sedang bercanda dengan Boboiboy. Kedua manik Siti membulat saat menyadarinya. "Lalu dimana Amy sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak kembali-kembali juga? Ataukah jangan-jangan..."

Ucapan Suzy terhenti saat jari telunjuk Siti berada tepat di depan bibirnya. "Jangan berpikiran yang negatif, ok? Amy pasti berada di suatu tempat dan baik-baik saja. Kita harus tanya kepada yang lain." Suzy hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Yaya, apakah kau bertemu Amy tadi?"

Yaya yang sedang bercanda dengan Boboiboy, berhenti tertawa dan memandangi Siti dengan bingung. Boboiboy pun juga ikut bingung. Jantung Suzy dan Siti mencelos melihat respon Yaya yang menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak bertemu Amy tadi kecuali di kelas."

Suzy spontan berdiri, kemudian diikuti oleh Siti. "Oh My God, bagaimana kalau Amy benar-benar diculik, Siti?! Kau tidak boleh tenang-tenang saja dong!" ucapnya histeris sekaligus sedikit kesal dengan Siti yang berekspresi datar sedari tadi. Namun ia sedikit merasa bersalah saat melihat ekspresi bersalah Siti meskipun tersirat.

Perkataan Suzy tentu membuat seisi kelas heboh. Gopal bangkit dan menghampiri keduanya. "Oh iya, Ochobot juga belum kembali! Jangan-jangan mereka..."

"Ochobot sedang bermain game di Ruang OSIS, Gopal" sahut Iwan, memutar bola matanya malas karena Gopal sering sekali menghiperbola suasana. Gopal cengengesan dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Yaya ikut panik dan mendekati mereka. "Memangnya Amy mencariku dimana? Selama istirahat aku ada di perpustakaan."

Suzy terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Oh iya, Amy bilang kalau dia akan mencarimu di Ruang OSIS. Itu berarti..." Suzy dan yang lainnya saling berpandangan sebelum menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Ochobot dan Amy ada di Ruang OSIS!"

^^...^^

"Oh iya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting padamu." Suara Amy memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Lelaki itu yang awalnya setengah melamun dan setengah sadar, tersentak kecil lalu menatapnya.

"Apa?"

Gadis itu menatapnya serius. Ia tahu, ia tidak bisa memendamnya dalam waktu lama, apalagi dihantui oleh rasa penasaran sekaligus rasa bersalah karena mungkin Ochobot melakukan itu karena salahnya juga. "Kenapa kau mendadak menghindariku selama ini?"

Tak dapat dipungkiri, lelaki itu begitu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Amy yang sangat tidak diduganya. Ia memutuskan kontak pandangan dengannya, membuat Amy menahan geramannya agar tidak terlontar. "Aku tidak menghindarimu, Amy. Ku rasa semuanya baik-baik saja."

Amy menggeleng. "Tidak, Ochobot. Aku tahu betul kalau kau sedang menghindariku selama satu tahun ini, mendadak pula. Memangnya ada apa sih? Apakah aku berbuat salah padamu? Tolong jelaskan."

Pemuda itu kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Meskipun ia adalah seorang Ketua OSIS yang jenius dan bisa mengatasi masalah secepat mungkin, tapi ia kalah jika dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis seperti Amy. Ochobot memilih untuk diintrogasi Pak Zola daripada gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Gadis itu memicingkan matanya dengan tajam, sukses membuat Ochobot sulit menelan ludahnya.

"Tidak, Amy, sungguh. Aku tidak menghindarimu, percayalah."

"Jangan berbohong lagi, Ochobot! Aku yang merasakannya selama satu tahun ini, bukan kau."

"Sudah, CUKUP!"

Sang gadis mengatupkan mulutnya yang menganga beberapa saat karena bentakan pemuda di hadapannya. Napasnya tercekat, tak menyangka lelaki yang ia sukai selama satu tahun lebih baru saja membentaknya. Bulir bening itu mulai menetesi pipinya, membuatnya terkejut namun tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Ia masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ochobot menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika menyadari apa yang ia lakukan pada Amy. Bibir bawah ia gigit, matanya melirik Amy dengan gugup. Maniknya membulat, melihat air mata menetes dari sudut mata gadis itu.

Si Ketua OSIS tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandangi Amy yang berusaha menghentikan tangisannya dalam diam. Ia tahu, Amy tidak ingin ia mendengar isakan tangisannya, perihnya hatinya ketika ia tak sengaja membentaknya, wajahnya ketika menangis, dan kecewanya ia. Ochobot merasakan oksigen di sekitarnya menipis, membuatnya sesak. Tapi Ochobot tahu, Amy lebih sesak dari yang ia bayangkan.

Dalam hati, Ochobot sangat membenci dirinya sendiri yang bertingkah layaknya pengecut. Dimana sikap pemberaninya yang biasa ia tunjukkan ketika memimpin anggota organisasinya? Kenapa saat sikap itu benar-benar harus ditunjukkan, justru lenyap tanpa bekas? Ochobot menghela napas pelan, menatap Amy lirih. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja membentakmu." Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan? Sungguh, Ochobot benar-benar menerima kenyataan kalau ia memang pengecut sungguhan.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ochobot harus merasakan perih di hatinya saat mata itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Bekas air mata itu masih tertera jelas. Dan ia tak sanggup untuk melihatnya lama-lama. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ochobot semakin yakin kalau Amy semakin membencinya sekarang.

Setelah kecanggungan melanda mereka cukup lama, terdengar suara gaduh tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Dalam hati, Ochobot berharap bahwa teman-temannya tahu masalahnya lalu mengeluarkannya dari sini. Begitu juga dengan Amy. Namun ia begitu gelisah karena wajahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang habis menangis. Yang ia sesali, kenapa ia menangis segala sih?

BRAKK!

Setelah pintu itu terbuka lebar karena dobrakan berulang-ulang, gadis berambut pirang itu langsung melengos keluar begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh luar biasa dari orang-orang yang ada disana. Ochobot memandang kepergian Amy dengan kecewa, namun ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

Rahang Suzy mengeras melihat kejanggalan yang terjadi pada sahabat karibnya. Kedua netranya melihat jelas bahwa Amy keluar dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar, menandakan kalau sahabatnya sedang menangis. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang tadinya terkunci bersama Amy di ruang terkutuk itu.

"Ochobot, apa yang kau lakukan pada Amy, hah?! Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis seperti itu?! Jangan-jangan kau..." Suzy tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya. Napasnya tercekat. Ia tidak mau sahabatnya terluka sedikit pun, apalagi pelakunya adalah lelaki yang disukai sahabatnya sendiri.

Spontan, Ochobot menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Jangan berpikiran negatif, Suzy! Aku tidak melakukan apapun kepada Amy. Aku hanya... hanya..." Ochobot bingung harus menceritakannya darimana jika semua pandangan selidik tertuju padanya.

"Sudahlah, Ochobot, ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada kalian berdua. Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu," ujar Siti lembut, namun tersirat nada tegas di dalamnya. Tanpa Siti sadari, Iwan yang berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum lebar melihat gadis tersebut bersikap bijaksana.

Ochobot menghembuskan napasnya secara perlahan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang menjalar selama beberapa detik yang lalu. "Aku tidak sengaja membentaknya," jelas Ochobot, dengan ekspresi bersalah yang tertera jelas di wajahnya, sukses membuat Suzy mendelik tajam.

"APA?! Kau tak sengaja membentaknya?! Grr... Ochobot... kau memang benar-benar... arghhh!" Suzy tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan memilih untuk berlari keluar mencari sang sahabat. Siti pun ikut berlari mengejar Suzy. Ochobot rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Ia menoleh saat merasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya, Iwan.

"Lebih baik kita bicara di luar saja."

Ochobot hanya mengangguk lemas.

^^...^^

Iwan menatap sahabat karibnya yang memiliki rambut pirang karena keturunan Inggris tersebut. Ia sangat tahu kalau Ochobot akhir-akhir ini terlihat stress, memikirkan event-event OSIS selanjutnya dan juga masalah pribadinya sendiri, mungkin masalah pribadinya adalah tentang gadis yang disukainya. Iwan sebenarnya juga bingung dengan gadis pujaan hati Ochobot. Lelaki itu sudah tidak pernah curhat tentang gadis padanya. Tapi Iwan tahu, terakhir kalinya Ochobot curhat tentang Amy padanya.

Lelaki penyuka warna cokelat kombinasi hijau (karena ia menyukai pohon), menatap teduh sahabatnya yang menyukai warna kuning. "Ochobot, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu dan Amy? Dan aku juga baru menyadari, kalau kau juga tiba-tiba menghindarinya. Kenapa?"

Ochobot menatapnya sendu, kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Iwan?" Tentu saja jawaban Iwan adalah anggukan kecil. Ochobot menengadah, memperhatikan awan-awan putih yang berarak pelan menghiasi langit. "Waktu itu...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Hari ini Ochobot begitu bahagia, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Banyak sekali teman-temannya yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, dan ada juga yang memberinya kado. Apalagi ia adalah salah satu anggota OSIS, bertambah banyak sudah temannya._

 _Tapi satu hal yang sangat ia inginkan di hari ulang tahunnya ini, yaitu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari gadis yang disukainya. Karena hal itu akan menjadi hal teristimewa dalam hidupnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu antusias menyambut hari ulang tahunnya, karena ia tidak suka umurnya bertambah alias semakin tua. Mungkin karena ia sudah remaja dan memiliki gadis yang ia sukai, maka ia menyambut ulang tahunnya dengan antusias kali ini._

 _Awalnya hari itu berjalan dengan normal. Seperti biasanya ia berkeliling wilayah sekolahnya dan memberikan senyuman ramah kepada teman-temannya maupun senior. Hingga tatapannya tertuju pada gadis yang disukainya, gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang sama seperti dirinya. Hanya saja kali ini ada yang berbeda._

 _Gadis itu, gadis yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang selama ini, dipeluk oleh salah satu seniornya yang merupakan Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Mata Ochobot memandang mereka tak berkedip, mulutnya terkatup rapat, terlalu shock dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Napasnya tercekat, menyadari bahwa kedua insan tersebut saling berpandangan, mungkin terpesona dengan makhluk di hadapan mereka. Tangan seniornya yang satu menahan kepala si gadis agar tak membentur lantai, yang satu lagi memeluk pinggang si gadis. Ochobot tak mengerti, kenapa gadis itu mau dipeluk oleh si Ketua OSIS._

 _Karena tidak tahan dengan rasa sesak di dadanya yang menyebabkan ia kesulitan bernafas, maka Ochobot berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia mulai menyadari bahwa Amy adalah gadis yang cantik, dan sudah pastinya menyukai lelaki tampan seperti Ketua OSIS tersebut, Stainley. Mana mungkin Amy mau dengan lelaki manis dan imut sepertinya? Ochobot menghela napas putus asa, ia pun berusaha untuk tidak menyukai Amy lagi._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

^^...^^

"Apa yang terjadi, Amy? Ceritalah, kita berdua akan mendengarkannya baik-baik."

Tangisan Amy meledak lalu memeluk Suzy erat, membuat Suzy dan Siti sama-sama tertegun. Tangan Suzy bergerak lembut membelai punggung Amy. Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat sangat kacau. Kedua sahabatnya tidak pernah melihat Amy menangis meraung-raung seperti ini. Apa mungkin karena masalahnya beda ya?

"Ochobot... dia... dia..."

"Dia kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" potong Siti lembut.

Napas Amy terengah-engah karena tangisannya sendiri. "Dia membentakku barusan, hiks hiks." Lalu Amy melepaskan pelukan eratnya dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Pipinya memerah malu karena ia menangis seperti anak kecil di hadapan kedua sahabatnya. "Padahal kan aku hanya bertanya kenapa dia menghindariku selama ini. Tiba-tiba saja dia membentakku, hiks hiks."

Amy terpaku saat Suzy menggenggam tangannya. "Aku yakin kalau Ochobot tidak sengaja membentakmu. Mungkin Ochobot sedang kebanyakan pikiran dan kelelahan lalu akibatnya dia tidak sengaja membentakmu saat kau menanyakan hal itu."

Gadis itu bungkam. Pikirannya kalut akibat memikirkan banyak hal. Siti tersenyum lembut padanya, senyum yang membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang karena senyuman itu memancarkan banyak ketulusan untuk siapa saja. "Ya, mungkin apa yang dikatakan Suzy memang benar. Buktinya tadi Ochobot mengurung diri di ruang OSIS untuk bermain game. Dia ingin merefresh pikirannya," tambah Siti.

Amy mematung, setengah hati membenarkan opini kedua sahabatnya, setengah hati lagi menyangkalnya dan membuat opini sendiri bahwa Ochobot sudah tidak peduli lagi atau malah sudah membencinya. Amy menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya tahu seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang, dan juga air matanya yang kembali mengaliri pipinya.

TBC

 **Maafkan saya yang hampir (sudah) menelantarkan fanfic ini, hehe. Padahal bukan ini doang, tapi ffku yang lain juga jadi korbanku** **:v**

 **Akhir kata, review please...**


End file.
